Dreamscape 1 and a half
by Imperfection07
Summary: completed.3rd Person POV version of Dreamscape: Light and Darkness.
1. Prologue: Fifty years ago

Dreamscape: 1½

This is the 3rd person POV of what occurred in my POV and everyone else's point of view. It mostly covers what you need to understand about the Charger Emerald Sword's origin. Not to mention there are a lot of changes in the story, those were meant to be in the original plot of Dreamscape: Light and Darkness. Okay, read and review!

Prologue  
50 years ago.

The Ark was a place of prosperity after the discovery of a sword, which could harness the power of lightning, in an old ruin. Gerald Robotnik took full responsibility of studying the sword and not long after, Project Shadow learned how to use it when in battle. Gerald thought he was going to benefit the people of Earth by finding a cure within the legendary sword also for his granddaughter Maria Robotnik until the fateful day when GUN stored the space colony to destroy the ultimate life form and sword that may bring chaos upon the world…

"Stop them before they escape!" A voice shouted as two figures (a human and a mobian) ran towards an area in the huge space colony. They arrived in the pod section before the blonde girl suddenly shoved the hedgehog and a sheathed sword into a pod.

"MARIA, WHAT ARE YOU…?!" The hedgehog gasped as the pod closed shut.

"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me …for all the people on the planet…find the Charger Emerald Warrior…." Maria gasped before the door to the pod section was broken open and a gunshot rang out

"No…" Shadow gasped fearfully as Maria slumped against the control panel. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get himself to stop staring in horror at her blood-stained dress. "MARIA! NO!! DON'T DIE!! PLEASE!!!" Shadow yelled as he tried to break loose. He couldn't use the sword for lack of space in the container.

"Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." She whispered before pressing the button on a control panel and the black and red hedgehog was sent to Earth. As Shadow was falling to the blue planet, one thing was in mind: revenge.

"Maria…they will pay for this…I promise you…THEY WILL SUFFER!" He shouted out.

----

Note: I decided to post the story in separate chapters since I "said" it would be completed by December. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.

----


	2. Chapter 1: Released

Okay guys! Here's the second chapter! (YAHOO!!!)

Chapter 1

Released

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarms blared as a metallic crunching and a few laser blasts ricocheted through the air. Eggman landed on a lower level, laughing evilly.

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Ha! That was all too easy!" Eggman laughed before shooting at a few robots in his way. He was going into the subsection of the Prison Island base. He soon arrived at a huge area that had a giant door. Eggman positioned his Egg walker in front of the door.

"Let's see what my grandfather was working on. A top secret weapon called the Ultimate Life Form. Those idiots were so frightened of it they shut it down." He muttered to himself before hotwiring the door in front of him and opening it. Eggman chuckled to himself and arrived at a control panel in the room. "Hmm…this looks a bit smaller than I expected." He murmured when he spotted the capsule in the middle of the room.

Eggman entered the password and a Chaos Emerald before the capsule opened releasing a ton of steam. Eggman gawked before yelling.

"WHAT'S THAT? IS THAT YOU SONIC? ARE YOU TRYING TO FOIL MY PLANS AGAIN?!" Eggman shouted spotting the hedgehog standing up. Strangely the hedgehog was black and had red streaks marked on its head spikes. The white patch of fur on its chest looked almost like an emerald.

"Wait a minute! You're not Sonic! How's this possible?"

"My name is Shadow." Shadow remarked as he stood up. He had a sheathed sword heaved over his shoulder. "Since you were so kind to release me, my master, I will grant you one wish." A sudden quake shook Eggman and he turned to see a GUN robot (a.k.a. Hot-Shot).

"Now what?" He grimaced.

"Let me demonstrate my power to you first." Shadow said before putting the sword down and jumping at the robot. It continuously fired a bunch of bullets, rays, and missiles only to miss him before Shadow finally demolished it.

"That was spectacular!" Eggman shouted. "So Shadow, you are the military's top secret weapon! But what was this thing about a wish?" He asked as Shadow picked up the sword.

"First, take this to your base." He answered before putting it in the Egg walker. "And bring more Chaos Emeralds to the space colony ARK." Shadow walked off leaving a dumbstruck Eggman.

Once the black and red hedgehog got out of sight and hearing range he clenched his fist and felt a spherical object emerging from the empty space before opening his palm and revealing a power ring. Shadow somehow opened a wormhole before thrusting the ring into it (erm…plothole?).

"I didn't forget, Maria…" Shadow muttered. "I'll get my revenge with the help of the Charger Emerald Warrior." He started to try to make contact as soon as the ring arrived in the other world. Shadow seemed to be curious on what the warrior looked like since the ring could somehow seek him/her out since it was created from the Charger Emerald Sword. He soon foresaw the ring roll out a strange cube object.

Shadow saw a small amount of glass in the corner of the room and noticed a human sitting on a desk after it had put a photograph in a comic book titled: Sonic the Hedgehog, with a picture of a blue hedgehog on it.

"So that's Sonic…" He thought before the human's head pricked up at the sound of the ring falling onto the floor. It turned and Shadow blinked slowly. The warrior was a girl?! Her face was red as though she had been crying. Shadow felt some sorrow about how she must've been treated and how the face somehow reminded him of his friend. He heard her thoughts spontaneously fly about. Shadow noticed she kept on thinking about the object and how it worked.

"Do you wish to go to a place where you won't be harassed?" Shadow asked mentally. The girl stumbled in fright and crashed onto the ground. Shadow grimaced before thinking about the adults being awake at this hour.

"H-how did you know?!" She asked fearfully.

"I have my ways." Shadow smirked. "Mona…"

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Mona asked staring straight at the game system.

"You don't need to know me Mona. You saved me from dying and making a mistake." Shadow stopped and cursed at himself. _Mistake? What mistake?! Stupid! And she's going to save me? Ha!!! Loser._

The girl took a double take.

"Oh…I get it…the Game Cube Network is talking to me…I'm just probably sick." Mona groaned. Shadow gritted his teeth.

"BAKA! You want to be in a place where you will be happy or not? Hurry up! The ring won't last long if you don't decide faster!!!" Shadow began to regret the harshness of his voice (Fifty years in a capsule can do a lot to you.). Mona sighed before looking up from the ring.

"Ok, I want to leave. Now what should I do?"

Shadow pondered before poking around in the girl's memory. A sudden event of a TV show called Digimon 02 showed up. "Perfect." Shadow smirked.

"Did you ever watch Digimon Season 2?" He asked calmly to receive a nod. "Ok, now do it before your parents are awake!"

"You made my parents sleep?" Mona raised her eyebrow in a comical manner. Shadow paused with a visible sweat-drop and flat anime face accompanied by an eye twitch. He didn't have time for this human's confusion. In fact, it was aggravating!

"MOVE IT YOU SLOWPOKE!!!!!!!" He shouted having Mona hurriedly raise the ring to the screen before disappearing. Shadow sighed before the vision dissipated. "I hope I don't mess this up."

Meanwhile, Eggman had returned to his base for a while with the sword.

"Hmm…the legend says that the Charger Emerald Warrior is one of the three to be able to wield the sword. I'll bet I'm one of the three!" Eggman announced before picking up the sword from its sheath. Eggman held it up for a while…or ten milliseconds before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Eggman's fat form crashed from the sudden weight. "Whoever the Charger Emerald Warrior was, he was probably muscular." Eggman thought as he viewed a barbarian version of himself holding the sword over its head (if only he knew).

"On second thought…the Master Emerald is much easier to use as a power core." Eggman thought before summoning a robot. "E-100. Put this sword in the Egg Fish chamber. I'll have a use for it later."

While the scientist went to get to his massage chair (due to his injured back) before heading to Angel Island, he didn't know that on Prison Island and the Space Colony two greenish glows sparked up before dimming and vanishing. The Charger Emerald Warrior was coming…

---------

Okay…a few changes and you got to see Eggman break his back. (LOL!!!)

Eggman: That's not funny!

Shadow: Read and Review! :)

----------


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Mona

Okay, you know this is the 3rd Person POV of the first story I posted. It took me a whileand the other chapters are still under construction.

---

_Italics-thinking/flashbacks_

Regular-talking/narration

---

Chapter 2

Enter Mona

Angel Island, this place was where the Master Emerald was kept. It was supposedly a safe place until…

"Just let it go!" Rouge shouted. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"What are you talking about girl?! That Emerald's mine! You got that?" Knuckles shouted back. "The Master Emerald contains special powers that can neutralize the energy of Chaos Emeralds! That makes it powerful!" He shouted until the bat and the echidna heard a loud yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly a girl was seen falling towards them. Her brown hair flew upwards before settling down on her after the brunette crashed onto the ground in a painful thud. They heard her cursing inwardly.

"Who the heck is she?" Knuckles yelled. "Is she helping you steal my Emerald?" Hearing his voice, the girl sat up and scanned the area with her brown eyes before staring at the two mobians.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice was filled with confusion.

"Angel Island." Knuckles answered. "I suppose you are after the Master Emerald too?" Mona's eyes widened.

"Master Emerald? Angel Island?" Mona blinked in confusion. "I wonder how hard I was hit with that coconut." She suddenly began to pace around in a circle in a pondering motion.

"_What?! This can't be happening! I've got to be dreaming._" Mona thought as she paced. Both the bat and echidna stared at her before turning back to each other.

"Well, she's not going to be anything to worry about." Rouge sighed.

"Well why don't you fly off my island Bat Girl?" Knuckles shouted before the two started arguing again. They continued and Mona suddenly looked up after getting a grip to herself.

"Um…guys?" The brunette started.

"QUIET!" They shouted before arguing again. This made the girl silent for a while before she scowled bitterly.

"Oh for crying out loud…JUST LOOK UP!!!" She shouted and the two mobians looked up from their quarrel in time to see Eggman with the Master Emerald in a hovercraft.

"WHA, THIEF!!" Rouge shouted.

"Look who's calling who a thief." Knuckles muttered.

"I came here following the signal from the emeralds, if I am not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald. Is it not?" Eggman asked.

"It's you. Doctor Eggman!" Knuckles gasped.

"So that's Doctor Eggman." Mona and Rouge said at the same time. Rouge noticed this but continued staring at Eggman.

"Well, I guess I can use it for something. I'll just take it with me." Eggman said as his hovercraft began to ascend. "Farewell Knucklehead!"

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles shouted before jumping up and punching the Master Emerald which suddenly shattered into pieces which scattered to different places.

"WHAT?!" Eggman gasped before muttering. "Fine…I'll have to get back to the base…"

"AARGH!!" Rouge shouted before getting a strangling grip on the echidna. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY EMERALD!!" The girl realized this and separated them.

"Hold it! He did that so he could protect the Master Emerald! If it is in pieces he can restore it!" Mona shouted before noticing their puzzled looks. "Uh…oh…_this can't be good…_"

"How did you know?" Knuckles gawked.

"Uh…I uh…well…long story…" She shrugged sheepishly. "_Oh great…like that was going to help._"

"I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me find them." Rouge said before suddenly grabbing the girl by the collar of her shirt and dragging her along the ground.

"WHAT!? NO! LET GO OF ME! I WAS FAKING!!!" The girl shouted. "KNUCKLES! FIND THE PIECES QUICK!!!!"

Knuckles shook himself into sanity before running towards Rock Canyon. A few dozen questions buzzed through his mind: _How does she know so much about the Master Emerald?! How did she know my name? Is she psychic or something?! I knew I should've stuck the Master Emerald in a locked safe!_

As Mona was dragged along, she could concentrate her thoughts on one thing: "_HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS?!_"

----

Shadow: That was pathetic…

Imperfection07: I said 3rd person POV didn't I?

Shadow: Right-right…I forgot.

----


	4. Chapter 3: Mistaken Identity

Chapter 3

Mistaken Identity

Meanwhile, in Station Square, a caper was being completed. Shadow unlockeda safeand opened it to see the most prized possession of the bank: a Chaos Emerald.

"Two down, five to go." He muttered before skating off leaving a bunch of destroyed robots behind.

---

Morning, for Sonic it was the perfect time for him to race around. For some strange reason he wound up in a bad situation. Now he was in a helicopter due for Prison Island.

"Sigma Alpha 2, bearing due east, over."

"Sigma Alpha 2, status of captured hedgehog, over?"

"That's a ten-four…hedgehog captured and…WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Didn't copy that."

"The hedgehog! He took out everyone on board and…somebody stop him!"

Sonic burst out the door of the helicopter and grabbed onto the missile area of the chopper.

"Somebody get that hedgehog!"

Immediately, the cobalt hedgehog flipped onto the side area and pulled off a large slab of metal.

"Talk about low budget flights! No food or movies! I'm outta here!" Sonic said. "I prefer running anyway!" He skydived from the helicopter into Station Square. He landed on the street and started boarding on it. It was almost like he was snowboarding except he wasn't exactly treading snow.

He passed a street corner and heard a loud honking before spotting something that caused him to panic.

"MONSTER TRUCK!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted before running at breakneck speed, abandoning his 'street board' which got flattened by coming in contact with the huge tire of the truck. "This just can't get any worse!" He passed under a low bridge that caught the truck causing it to crash.

"Hah! LATER!!" He laughed before turning and suddenly spotting a huge robot that was being piloted (Big Foot). "It just got worse…"

---

Shadow was on the top of a suspension bridge. He looked down and saw police cars speeding towards him only to stop before getting close to a huge hole in the road.

"How pathetic!" Shadow smirked before suddenly getting a strange feeling. He suddenly had a flashback of Maria, her last words, and the girl holding onto the sword. "Maria…I will fulfill my promise! It won't be long now." He clenched his fist before sliding down a suspension cable. He continued a far distance with the Chaos Emerald in hand before making it to the center of Station Square and running through it. Shadow continued running until…

---

Sonic continued dodging the bullets and missiles from the robot before KOing the pilot and getting him out before the robot crashed onto the ground. He landed a far distance before setting the pilot down and looking at the robot.

"Sheez…don't these guys even know of the meaning of innocent until proven guilty?" He asked himself.

"Not really…"

Sonic turned around in confusion to try to find the speaker of the voice before someone muttered.

"Up here you idiot…"

Sonic turned to see an ebony colored hedgehog on top of the giant robot. He was holding onto a Chaos Emerald.

"It all starts with this…a jewel containing the ultimate power…" Shadow said as he gazed at it. To Sonic…it all became clear.

"That's the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic gasped before looking again at Shadow. "Now I get it! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So where do you think you are going with that emerald?" He started moving towards Shadow in a threatening way. Shadow's only response was to smirk at him.

"SAY SOMETHING! YOU FAKE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic yelled before running at full speed. Shadow flung the emerald up and grabbed it prior to yelling: "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a green light before appearing on a building behind Sonic.

"Wow! He's fast!" Sonic said to himself. "Wait…it's not his speed, he must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"

"My name is Shadow. I am the world's ultimate life form. There is no time for games…FAREWELL!" Shadow disappeared in another flash of light. Sonic shielded his eyes before looking again.

"Shadow…who is he?" He suddenly found himself surrounded by soldiers. "Aw shoot…not again!"

---  
Don't worry folks! Sonic will be just fine!

Shadow: Not...

Not?

Shadow: He somehow put a zillion of tiny animals in my sock drawer.

Sonic: (runs from a POed Shadow) Read and Review!

Those guys ALWAYS steal my lines...

---


	5. Chapter 4: Intruders in the Pyramid Base

Shadow: Well, we're right back where we started. Remakes of the original chapters…

WOOHOO! FOURTH CHAPTER COMPLETED!

Shadow: yeah…

---

Chapter 4

Intruders in the Pyramid Base

"This is Rouge, I have located Eggman's base and will proceed to enter it now." Rouge said through her radio before switching it off and looking at the brunette. "I hate to say it Mona, I guess we'll have to find those keys first."

"I hope we finish this quick Rouge." Mona responded. "I have a really bad feeling that there's a huge guard around."

"Huge guard?" Rouge looked at her before the girl jumped into the shadows.

"Get into the shadows! Quick!" She hissed before Rouge jumped in and they both saw the beetle robot fly past. Strangely, it didn't seem to notice them. "See? I told you!"

"Ok, at least we know how to evade it. Now we need to find the three keys as quickly as possible so the best solution is to split up." Rouge said.

"How would you know I wouldn't run off?" Mona asked.

"Because you don't know this place THAT well…" She responded before running off. Rouge caught a small bit of what the girl said before continuing her search: "God why me…"

Rouge started navigating through the areas as she avoided the beetle robot, smashing monkey-like robots, and dodging ghosts that seemed to pop out of nowhere as she searched.

The treasure hunter picked up the second key before hearing a loud scream and a loud noise that sounded like a crash.

"Mona!" Rouge ran as fast as she could to where she heard her acquaintance. If it was a beetle robot, she would have a serious problem. She entered the next room to find Mona standing with a sword. Its handle was silver in color and the blade seemed to be a bright orange color.

"Awesome…totally awesome…" Mona breathed.

"Mona? Are you ok? I heard screaming and…" Rouge looked to see the destroyed beetle robot.

"And?" Mona looked at her with a confused look. Partially because she didn't know she was capable of taking down a robot.

"How did you manage to get a sword like that? Even my Iron Boots can't break a beetle robot open!" Rouge pointed out.

"I don't know. But it looks magnificent doesn't it?" Mona looked at the sword and Rouge paused.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure…but it might be heavy." She handed it over to Rouge who suddenly began to struggle under its sudden weight. Mona picked it up and sheathed it quickly as Rouge eased her back.

"I guess it's only meant for you judging that only you can carry it without getting a broken back." Rouge said between gasps.

"So did you find a key?" Mona asked trying to change the subject out of embarrassment.

"Luckily I found two." Rouge said before the brunette handed her the last key which apparently was found inside the beetle robot. She placed the three keys inside the three slots before the door opened and they faced a large control panel.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mona asked.

"A space transporter." Rouge said before they walked up to it.

"So where's Eggman off to?" She asked.

"It says the Space Colony Ark." Rouge announced.

"I don't like the sound of it." Mona said before continuing. "And I don't think your boss, the president, will either." Rouge looked at Mona in confusion.

"How did you know I was a…" She started.

"Don't ask." Mona interjected.

"Okay…you're weird." Rouge started to type the destination code before they walked into a circle.

"Gee, and nobody told me that!" Mona said sarcastically before they were warped aboard the Space Colony.

---

Sonic: So…when are the extras coming out?

Once I finish…

Shadow: That was pretty obvious…

Sonic: YEAH! Can I do a sneak peek?

Fine…fine…but just ONE!

Sonic: She's going to add alternate endings!

Well…yeah…thanks for the sneak peeks Sonic.

Sonic: No problem.

Shadow: Please Read and Review!

---


	6. Chapter 5: Gathering of the Chaos

Chapter five is up and ready…

Eggman: Is there a doctor in the house besides me? I NEED A CHIROPRACTOR!!!

Shadow: And here we have an egg-shaped human in his unnatural habitat.

Disclaimer: Imperfection doesn't own the Sonic characters. She only owns the story and herself.

Shadow: You should've done that at the beginning of the story…

(Disgruntled) I'm working on it…cut me a break will ya?

Chapter 5

Gathering of the Chaos

Shadow sat near the control panel which controlled the most powerful weapon on the space colony: the Eclipse Cannon. He looked around hearing the sounds of a machine (besides the cannon's low humming) aboard the ARK.

"I see Eggman's trying to navigate through the colony." Shadow thought to himself before trying to focus on where the human girl was. Immediately he 'saw' the girl with a white bat following Eggman stealthily. "She's here? Hmm…she must know a lot about this world. I wonder how? Maybe I should ask her once we get more acquainted." He heard the fluttering of wings and shook it off. Both Mona and Rouge were in the room. He would act surprised later. The door opened and Eggman rode in on his Egg walker.

"I've been waiting for you doctor." Shadow smiled wryly before standing up. "Now to show you the glorious achievement of which Doctor Gerald Robotnik has created." He turned on the control panel which seemed to turn on the lights. "Nobody knew that the ARK was a research control facility on which weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet! Codenamed…the Eclipse Cannon!" Shadow pointed out proudly at his creator's masterpiece.

"Destroying an entire planet? Was this really my grandfather's legacy?" Eggman asked.

"But it has been deactivated for some time now." Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald before tossing it into one of the seven spaces on a generator behind the screen. "To reactivate it…a larger amount of energy is necessary." Three screens appeared underneath the platform on which Shadow was standing on.

"So that's why we need the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"Exactly. To reactivate the machine we need all seven chaos emeralds. Once you have that. You can use the weapon as much as you please and then the world could be yours." Eggman started to laugh evilly.

_Not…_ Mona thought as she watched from her hiding place. _Geez mister ultimate. You know Eggman would screw up before you can shout Monsters of Monsters…right?_ She kept balance on the beam as she watched. _He does know…right? Nope…didn't think so._

Shadow ignored the human girl's thought before Eggman responded. He couldn't reveal himself now.

"Sounds like a good plan! I like the way you think Shadow!" Eggman sneered. "I will use the weapon to conquer the world and build a legacy of my own!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" A pair of synchronized voices caught Eggman unawares and Shadow looked up to see the two girls near the ceiling. Almost gracefully, Rouge and Mona flew down to the stretch of the ground above the abyss. From what Shadow noticed, the soon-to-be Charger Emerald Warrior wasn't exactly an acrobat since Mona stumbled when she landed. She only had the sword at this point.

"I've got a great idea. How about making a deal?" Rouge asked.

"A deal?" Eggman blinked and stared at the duo.

"When you grabbed the Master Emerald you said something about a reaction that it might have with the Chaos Emeralds." She continued. "Now if you let me borrow that radar we may be able to help you."

_We?!_

Shadow caught a small amount of what the girl was thinking. She didn't sound too sure about Rouge's decision.

"If I do then what is in it for me?" Eggman asked.

"We have some ideas of where the Chaos Emeralds may be. I may not look like it, but you know that I'm a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels." Rouge said before pulling out a blue chaos emerald.

"What about your little friend there?" Eggman pointed towards the brunette.

"She's my trainee. But you should check out her weapon. Show them Mona." She said. Mona reluctantly pulled out the sword. Shadow stared at it. She was able to hold it up without pulling a muscle. She noticed his look before spotting Eggman eyeing it. She shot him a vicious look before sheathing the sword.

"Very well." Eggman said, drawing back his look.

"Well then. It's a deal?" Rouge said. "I don't think we've been introduced properly. I'm Rouge the Bat. But you can call me Rouge."

"And you can just call me Mona." Mona said with a half-smile. Shadow noticed her nervousness for being near him, which in his point of view seemed a bit strange. He walked a bit towards the two.

"So where are the Chaos Emeralds?" He asked.

"If you want to know, three of them are on Prison Island." Mona said.

_Why is it that I'm feeling evil? Argh! Mona you're such a stupid idiot! You promised me you never would._

Some understanding entered Shadow's mind but he shook it off. He had to carry out his promise.

---

Right now I am thankful this isn't a romance story. I mean…romance when I'm eleven in this story's time period?

Shadow: That would be weird…

Note: There is a Godzilla game titled "Monster of Monsters" but I never got to play it. Oh well…Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 6: Prison Island

Chapter six is up!

Shadow: It took you long enough…

Shadow…the readers...

Shadow: If there are any…

Disclaimer: Imperfecton07 only owns herself, the sword, and the Chaos Wolf.

Shadow: Who sees Eggman as a sandwich.

Eggman: (running from Chaos Wolf) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

That joke never gets old…

Chapter 6

Prison Island

The group arrived on the island. It was filled with foliage and a whole lot of security areas. They arrived in a small gap where the trees allowed a small amount of light to filter down. Rouge and Mona stood next to each other on the left, Shadow stood on the right, and Eggman was in the middle as he sat in his Eggwalker.

Shadow continued looking at Mona. He couldn't believe she was the warrior even though he had called her. The girl caught a glimpse of his gaze before turning her attention elsewhere.

_Gah…he's still staring!_

Shadow had a sweat-drop on his forehead but he brushed it off.

"This isn't my idea of a vacation! How can your predictions be correct? How would you know that three of the Chaos Emeralds are here on this island? Are you absolutely sure?" Eggman asked her.

I hacked and found out after she told me." Rouge said. "Mona somehow knows, that's all there is to it."

"Very well, very well. Let's see how we can accomplish this." Eggman started. First I will distract the military and get you in without being detected, and then Shadow will enter the armory where he will set the timers on the dynamite packs which will destroy the island once we're finished. The military won't know what hit them!"

_Wait…blow it up?! Oh no…Sonic's still locked in the cell!_

Shadow looked up in time as if he was listening to Eggman, although he was pretty surprised of what the girl knew.

Eggman continued talking, "Then Rouge will enter the vault where the Chaos Emeralds are, and if anything happens to me, Mona will distract the rest of the military!" Mona's head pricked up suddenly. "Okay…let's move out!" Eggman said before riding off with the hedgehog, bat, and very uncertain human following.

After Eggman blew up a few dozen robots and got the group to a platform next to a very large forest they stopped and got ready.

"Ok, is everyone ready? Shadow, Rouge, Mona! On with the show!" Eggman said before suddenly…

A pink blur pounced on Shadow and started squealing. Mona's eyes widened in disbelief but she kept her stance on the platform.

_Amy?! How did she get here?! Oh…I remember this._

"OH SONIC! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SO GLAD YOU MADE IT!" She smiled as she hugged him. Shadow turned his head slightly to see Mona trying to stifle her smirks. He gave her a dark look which caused her to stop sniggering and keep a rather nervous look and regain her original posture before Amy looked again as Shadow turned to her. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SONIC! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question." Eggman turned the Eggwalker around.

"DOCTOR EGGMAN?!" Amy screamed and ran.

"Argh! Amy your timing is impeccable!" Eggman growled. "I'll take care of her! You three go!" The three split up but Mona dove behind a bush on the way.

:---:

Tails flew over the island as he tried to land his bi-plane. He wanted to help his friend out since he knew that Sonic would never go as far as destroying military buildings.

"What?!" Tails looked down to see Amy getting cornered by Eggman. "It's Amy and Eggman?! What is Amy doing here? It doesn't matter! I have to help Amy!" Tails pressed a button on his plane causing it to sprout two metallic legs with thrusters.

:---:

"Give it up Amy!" Eggman laughed as the pink hedgehog tried to keep her balance on the railing surrounding the small dock area.

:---:

_C'mon Tails! Hurry up! _Shadow stopped before turning to see a fully transformed mech landing in an area.

"What is that girl doing?" He asked himself before shrugging. "Hmm…nothing to really worry about." Shadow soon continued running to the armory.

:---:

"Yes!!!" Mona smiled to herself as she saw the fox land his mech in front of Eggman, separating the scientist from Amy.

"Oh boy am I glad to see you Tails!" Amy smiled.

_Ditto. _Mona smirked.

"Amy! Get to somewhere safe! I'll handle Eggman!" Tails said before he and Eggman squared off in their mechs. Amy ran over to the forest area before someone grabbed her and pulled her behind the foliage. She was close to screaming before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"SHUSH! It's ok! I won't hurt you!" Mona hissed. Amy turned and the brunette removed her hand.

"Who are you?" Amy asked picking up her hammer in a defensive motion since she saw the girl's sword.

"It's of no importance. But follow me!" Mona said showing that she wasn't going to draw her sword.

"Why should I? You scared me half to death!" Amy said bitterly.

"You're looking for Sonic right?" The girl asked.

"Yes?" Amy blinked before Mona shrugged and walked in the direction of Sonic's cell. Amy still held onto her hammer. They arrived at the prison before Mona knocked out two guards before grabbing the key to Sonic's cell.

"Ok, it's best that we go through the ventilation." Mona explained.

"We?" Amy blinked.

"I wanted to meet Sonic face to face but I need to make sure Shadow doesn't find out." She said.

"Who's Shadow?" Amy asked in time to hear Mona's radio switch on.

"Mona? Where the heck are you?" Shadow's voice came over.

"Waiting for Eggman's signal!" She whispered before seeing Amy's confused look that caused her to feel angry at herself.

"Ok, just checking. And what was so funny about that pink hedgehog hugging me?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She smirked before sniggering. "Over…"

"You're working for Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Not really…" She said. "Just don't tell him. I don't want to be found at the end of his ray gun."

"Oh…" Amy said before they climbed into the vent.

:---:

Rouge ran through the Security Hall as she searched for three of the seven Chaos Emeralds. She knew she could pull off finding the emeralds in five minutes since she knew about the time spared would be enough for them to leave the island.

"I hope she doesn't get us found out." Rouge thought as she picked up an emerald found inside a dismantled robot.

Rouge succeeded in collecting all three of the emeralds from their hiding places before the alarms blared. She ran out of the security hall before accidentally turning the wrong way and she faced a robot similar to the one Sonic encountered (Flying Dog).

"I cannot believe I've come this far, just to fail…" Rouge thought to herself.

----

Yay! Another action-packed chapter completed!

Shadow: (wakes up with dazed look) What did I miss?

(Dumbstruck) YOU WERE ASLEEP THAT WHOLE TIME?!

Shadow: Oo; What whole time?

…forget it…


	8. Chapter 7: Race Against the Clock

Tick…tick…tick…

Shadow: What are you doing?

Counting down till I turn fifteen.

Shadow: In your redone fan fiction? I doubt anyone's going to celebrate…

Sonic: (Jumps out with party supplies) HAPPY ALMOST BIRTHDAY!!!

Shadow: I am standing here besides myself…0o; (Quote from Short Circuit)

Chapter 7

Race against the Clock

Sonic paced around in his cell. He began looking at the writings on the wall in a sitting down position before hearing a sissy-like scream from the guard and a body fall.

"Is it safe now?"

"Yeah, just make sure you don't make a loud noise Amy."

Sonic stood up and walked over to the iron bars of the cell before a human girl walked up to him.

"Who are you?!" Sonic asked.

"Just a fellow Sonic fan." She shrugged as she held up a key. Immediately it was snatched away by a gloved hand. "Amy?!"

"Amy? You're here too?" He jumped back.

"Who else? Are you sure you don't need help? It looks like you could use it!" Amy smiled as Mona stood a few feet back and didn't pay attention.

"The main reason I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog!" Sonic said bitterly.

"I wouldn't call Shadow a fake." Mona said out loud noticing Sonic's comment.

"Shadow?! You know him?" Sonic yelled accidentally waking the guard.

"Quiet!" Mona whispered before unsheathing her sword and swiftly throwing it at the wall next to the guard with great accuracy causing the sissy to faint. "Don't start thinking that I'm a villain. But I know where he's going to be headed." She said before turning to Amy.

"Today would be nice." She said before Amy unlocked the cell door. "You see, Shadow came here with Eggman." She said before pulling her sword out of the wall. Suddenly a greenish glow came from it. "And I think I found something." Mona said before slashing the wall open and revealing a pair shoes flying in front of her. She picked them up and put them on. They were blue in color and looked like Amy's except the stripe was running horizontal and it was black in color and had silver buckles.

"Nice! They even match your outfit!" Amy gave her thumbs up. Mona smiled before it faded in dread.

"Sonic, Amy, listen, you've got at least ten minutes to get off this island before it explodes!"

"EXPLODES?!"

:---:

Rouge smirked as the robot fell on the ground and made a small explosion.

"Well, that takes care of that!" She said before the door behind her slammed shut. She turned and immediately kicked at it in an attempt to bust it open. "Oh great…" Rouge turned on her radio. She had to get someone to bust her out, along with the Chaos Emeralds.

"This is Rouge, I have a small problem. I cannot believe I am stuck inside this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I cannot call myself a treasure hunter anymore."

:---:

In the woods, Mona's eyes widened. She looked in the direction of Security Hall and ran off with the help of her new Supersonic Shoes.

:---:

In the other part, near White Jungle, Shadow continued walking towards the Egg Carrier. Even though he heard Rouge's transmission he decided not to lift a finger.

"She got in there, she can bust herself out." He said to himself.

_HANG ON!! I'M COMING!!!_

Shadow stopped in his tracks before a bunch of flashbacks of Maria's last moments went through his head. He looked in the direction of a path that went to the Security Hall and back at the timer before turning his radio on.

"Doctor, I'm going to Security Hall. Apparently Rouge got herself stuck."

"Ok, turn the timer back five minutes. I want those Emeralds, with or without that bat-girl and brunette!"

"Roger…" He turned the timer back before racing through the jungle.

:---:

At the same time, Sonic was running through Metal Harbor as he smashed through robots. His dashes lead him to a huge missile that he immediately ran towards. As Sonic approached the missile, GUN activated it before Sonic grabbed onto it. The missile shot through the air and flew at a high height before Sonic released his firm grip and landed on a tower's glass frame before boarding through it.

:---:

Mona reached the area where Rouge was stuck. She broke through the huge door with a blast from her Charger Emerald Sword that caused it to split in two.

"Nice entrance…" Rouge muttered as the door slammed shut behind the girl after fixing itself.

"Sheesh…where's Shadow?" She asked before picking up her radio.

:---:

Shadow ran through the jungle area in the direction of Security Hall. He reached a small part of the area just as Sonic landed with his makeshift air board.

"So far so good." Sonic gasped before spotting Shadow on a huge tree which had fallen earlier. "HEY THAT'S…!"

Shadow turned his attention towards the cobalt hedgehog and grimaced. "That blue hedgehog again, of all places!! She must have set him free!"

"I found you! FAKER!" Sonic pointed bitterly.

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You dare compare yourself to me? HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Shadow smirked causing Sonic's spines to stiffen.

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!" He shouted jumping at Shadow, knocking him down from the tree. Immediately, Shadow and Sonic were in a flat area, sending homing attacks, and special attacks at each other in their fight.

"SHADOW?! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Shadow jumped away from Sonic in time to hear the radio turn on.

"Nice time for a phone call." Sonic thought to himself before he found this as a good opportunity to give Shadow a strong uppercut. Shadow stumbled back before knocking Sonic into a tree.

"I'm kind of busy right now!" He grunted. "Where are you?"

"I received Rouge's call and tried to help but now we're trapped."

"Can't you bust yourself out?" He asked as he fired a few Chaos Spears.

"I tried! It's like slicing through a mountain!"

"_Great…more good news…_" Shadow muttered before continuing his battle with Sonic.

:---:

"Look's like we're dead." Rouge sighed just as Mona got flung back from the door which she was attempting to knock down with her shoulder.

"Tell that to my shoulder…" She groaned.

"Why's he grunting like he got a strong uppercut?" Rouge asked as she listened to the sounds of the battle.

"_Something tells me Sonic caught up with him._" Mona thought before looking at the watch and picking up the radio. "Shad! We only have six minutes left!"

:---:

Shadow cursed under his breath.

"What a great time for even more bad news!"

:---:

Eggman paced around his 'spaceship' outside the boundaries of the island. He checked his watch and muttered bitterly. He wanted the Chaos Emeralds about a few minutes ago. Angrily, he grabbed the communicator off its perch.

:---:

"Shadow! What the heck are you doing? Hurry up and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!" The three Mobians and one human felt fear shoot up their spines.

:---:

"BLOWS UP?!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow glanced in the direction of Security Hall before skating in that direction. Sonic looked in the direction where Amy was headed and clenched his fist.

"_I've got to get out of here and warn Tails and Amy_!" He thought to himself before running at a fast speed.

:---:

"Oh great, and we only have three minutes left!" Rouge shouted with anger and fear in her voice.

"Well, at least we can laugh." Mona shrugged.

"At what?" Rouge asked.

"At how Eggman's ranting and raving like an old man right about now!" She smirked quoting from a movie she watched.

"I was right, you're weird." Rouge sighed just as a huge crash was heard and Shadow jumped from the ventilation. He ran at the duo before shouting: "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" The trio and the Chaos Emeralds vanished and reappeared on the 'spaceship'.

:---:

Sonic ran towards Tails and Amy.

"Sonic! You're okay!" Tails exclaimed.

"Not now! The island's going to blow up!" Sonic yelled as he and Amy got into the other cockpit.

"Okay! Hang on tight!" Tails yelled as his plane jetted off.

:---:

Eggman stood in front of the trio. He shot a look at Mona who was trying to steady herself.

"Well?" He asked.

"We've got them…" She responded as she stood up.

"No, why weren't you at your post?" Eggman asked again.

"I got lost then Rouge got stuck in that huge safe." Mona explained. "I didn't want to leave a fellow comrade behind."

"Very noble, but next time you want to do something like that, tell me over the radio!" He said before walking off with the three emeralds. "_I'm going to have to keep an eye on that brat._"

"_Grouch…_" The girl thought before going to the window and watching the explosion. "_Good thing they got away in time._"

Shadow looked at the girl.

"_I don't get it. There must be another reason why she knows this much. Maybe she was faking? No…she came from another dimension, so there is no way she's working for GUN. I'll have to check later_." He thought before walking off. Rouge looked at him before turning back to Mona.

"_Something's awry… And I wonder what._"

----

Shadow: Huh? What did I miss?

YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN?!

Shadow: I was watching the Godzilla movie trilogy all night.

You…watched…them…all…?

Shadow: 84 times…

(Anime style faint)

Shadow: …What?

R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Old Ghosts of the Mountains

Chapter 8

The Old Ghosts of the Mountains

Knuckles stood on one of the mountains as he held his bag which was filled with Emerald shards.

"This place sure feels haunted. There's no time to lose, I must hurry and find the rest of the pieces." He said to himself before climbing up to the top of a mountain and spotting a bunch of tomb stones. "Feels haunted…it is haunted…." He muttered bitterly before digging down and hitting a casket.

"_Ugh, did not want to go there_." Knuckles thought to him as he got out facing a ghost. It smiled viciously before shoving the echidna over the edge of the mountain. Knuckles gripped the rocky surface of the mountain and climbed back up.

"Okay you little vapor-brat. You asked for it!" He yelled and punched it. Oddly enough it faded away and a green shard dropped in front of Knuckles. "Hah, little guy thought he would withstand anything by possessing one of the shards." He tossed it in the bag and continued searching.

Shortly, Knuckles arrived on a mountain covered with train tracks. A loud horn caused him to turn and see a ghost train speed at him before zipping back through the closed wall.

"Okay…" He paused and waited before it sped on the tracks. Knuckles suddenly spotted a flash of green before the train vanished into the wall again. "The shard!" The train sped past but Knuckles snagged the shard from the 'baggage' area before gliding away. "If both of those small mountains had ghosts, I'd hate to see what is on that huge one." He thought and glided towards Pumpkin Mountain before climbing up the tall slope.

---

Shadow: What's this? It doesn't have anything to do with the story!

Hey, I'm not going to leave Knuckles out! I didn't really have many scenes with him in the original story.

Shadow: Either because you're being nice or you didn't want to be flamed by a Knuckles the Echidna fan.

(Annoyed) Just-just go watch Resident Evil or something…

Shadow: (completely oblivious) I watched it fifty times yesterday.

What-you just-how can you?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

(Japan)

Japanese guy1: What was that? Godzilla?

Japanese guy2: No…it sounded like a fan-authoress about to lose her mind.


	10. Chapter 9: In Passing Tragety

Chapter 9

In Passing/Tragedy

Shadow looked down at the planet. He smirked, imagining the fretting faces on the humans.

"Pathetic…all of them…" Shadow turned his head slightly to see the brunette standing near a window as she looked at the Earth. Mona's face seemed to be filled with regret.

"Why would they want to take over this planet?" She asked herself. Shadow continued his look but turned back to his original position. "It's just pointless!"

"_Pointless? How can it be pointless?_" Shadow mused. "_You're asking too many questions…_"

Mona stood up straight and turned trying to find the origin of the voice as Shadow cursed inwardly about thinking out loud.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked mentally before turning back to the window.

(They're going to be speaking telepathic for a while)

"_See?_" Shadow smirked. Mona blinked.

"_That smirk…it seems familiar…_"

"_I guess you're having fun now. How did I do?_" Shadow asked mentally.

Mona grunted bitterly. "_Pitifully. Eggman almost had me at the end of his ray gun_."

"_Oops. My bad. Do you know who I am now?_"

"A really big jerk who wants to see me get killed." She snarled mentally.

"_Not quite. I cannot believe you don't know._"

"_KNOW WHAT_!?" Mona clenched the rail near the window as she tried to hold her anger. "_YOU ALMOST GETTING ME BLOWN UP_!?"

"_She's_ _pissed_ _off_." Shadow thought to himself. "_Kid must've had a rough time at home._"

"_Sorry…it's how fate is. You'll understand…_" He started before Mona jutted in fiercely.

"_UNDERSTAND WHAT! JUST GO AWAY_!" She yelled. She was mad…

"_But_…" Shadow turned to see her trying to endure the pain.

"_JUST_ _GO_! _I_ _HATE_ _YOU_!"

The word "hate" stabbed through him. Shadow turned back to the window. He knew he wanted revenge, but something wasn't going right. Why did he feel… concerned?

"_I'm sorry…but I remain unforgiven due to your judgment…but you'll know why you were brought here…just try to remember_." He sighed and turned back to the window before recalling a less painful version between him and Maria.

Mona glared at the planet now as she tried to think that the voice would never come back. She knew but the name was lost in the blink of an eye.

"$!!!" Mona cursed out loud after hitting her hand against the railing. A jolt of pain went through her arm and she grabbed her wrist. "_Why won't you just leave me alone?! Haven't I suffered enough? Great! I'll just drown myself in self-pity while I'm at it!_" She thought as Rouge showed up adjacent to her. Shadow slightly looked before turning his attention away.

(End tellepathy)

"Easy! You want to break your whole arm?" Rouge asked.

"Hi Rouge…" Mona responded with a sigh. The bat noticed her grim look.

"What's wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Nothing…" She sighed and looked in Shadow's direction, noticing how he wasn't fazed by her shout of angst. "I…there's…just…nothing…" She muttered before walking into a different area showing she wanted to be alone. Rouge sighed before spotting Shadow with a downcast look.

"_Great…we've got two melancholy people. Better see what's wrong with Shadow._" She thought before walking near him.

"Why so melancholy?" Rouge asked causing Shadow to turn towards her. "That was so unexpected, so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue us. But your ability to use Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!" Shadow turned his attention towards the window and huffed.

"You know, I didn't just come to save you. I came back for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow announced.

_Yeah right…I know what went through your head as you tried to make up your mind._ He heard Mona think.

"Smart aleck…" Shadow thought towards her.

_Shut up!_

Shadow kept himself firm but started cursing mentally. "_Great…I'm allowing myself to get told off by a kid_!"

"Yeah, yeah, but that isn't the whole story is it?" Rouge asked. Shadow almost smirked at the treasue hunter's remark.

"_Bat-girl…you don't know the half of it!_" Shadow thought before the trio heard the sound of the slide door opening before Eggman walked in.

"Well let's go! It's show time!" Eggman announced as Rouge and Shadow turned around. Mona just stayed in her place as she looked out the window, ignoring him.

"Are you sure? We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds you know!" Rouge started.

"That's more than enough for the demonstration." Shadow smirked as he walked towards the sliding door. "Now, let's get this show on the road." He noticed Rouge walk over to Mona.

"Aren't you going to watch?" She asked. Mona shook her head.

"I already know what's going to happen…" She responded.

"You sure?" Rouge asked.

"Yes…" Mona nodded as Rouge walked ahead of Shadow who continued his gaze before shaking it off and walking after Eggman.

_C'mon kid…you helped do this. Get over it. _He thought.

Rouge stopped before looking at Mona. "I'll be fine…" Rouge sighed at her new friend's response before walking out of the room.

"_I suppose you were at the wrong place and at the wrong time kid…_" Rouge mused.

Mona walked over to the window and looked at the planet.

"_Why do we always have to find things through destruction_?" She asked herself.

----

Shadow: And this…is Imperfection's retry at angst.

I could replace you with another muse…

Shadow: You wouldn't…

HEY SONIC!

Sonic: Yeah?

Shadow: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT HIM!! YOU CAN'T!!

Can you please get me a soda?

Sonic: No problem!

Shadow: (faints from false-panic)

Dude…I just needed a soda. Ease up…


	11. Chapter 10: Eclipse Cannon Threat

Chapter 10:

Eclipse Cannon Threat

Eggman stood in front of the control panel while Shadow stood to his right while Rouge stood on the other side. Eggman sneered before pulling a lever.

:---:

Back on Earth, the trio of Sonic, Amy, and Tails had made it to Station Square where they had hid in a small area. Suddenly, they heard the sudden sound of the huge monitor on top of a building change to show Eggman standing.

"What the?!" Sonic gawked just as the Eggman on screen laughed.

:---:

Mona felt a sudden memory envelop her and shuddered. It was almost like the event she had seen on TV except she was caught in the middle of it.

"Oh god…what have I done…" She shook her head and bit her lip.

:---:

"Citizens of Earth lend me your ears and listen to me very carefully. My name is Doctor Eggman, the world's greatest scientist, and soon to be the greatest ruler!" Eggman sneered as he watched the fearful looks of the people who were watching. "Now to reveal what is to be the greatest era of the greatest empire of all time! (Does he say that? I don't really have a good speaker on the mini-screen.)" He immediately pressed a switch on the control panel.

Outside, the spherical space colony glowed before one half of it broke off revealing the rest of the Eclipse Cannon. The restraint arms surrounding the cannon separated slightly just as a sky blue aura surrounded it as energy from the six Chaos Emeralds swept through it. A slight orb seemed to grow on the tip before it was suddenly fired straight at the moon.

:---:

The trio watched in horror was one half of the moon was blown off.

"Half of the moon is gone!!!" Amy shouted.

"It's Eggman! Argh! That creep never gives up!" Sonic grimaced.

"But how did he harness all that energy?" Tails asked.

"It's got to be the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic started. "Yeah! That's the reason those guys were looking for them!" Tails paused before pulling out a Yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Amy looked at Tails.

"At least we know they don't have this one." The fox smiled. "The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets. I could use them to track down Eggman!"

"Great idea!" Sonic smirked before the three turned to hear sirens. "Okay Tails, I'll take care of the police while you try to get out of here, and find Eggman!"

"Got it!" Tails nodded before jumping back into the Cyclone with Amy as Sonic played cat and mouse with the police cars.

:---:

Mona continued watching as pieces of the moon spread out through the area. She clenched her fist and felt a feeling of guilt spread through her as she gripped the handle of her sword and somewhat pulling it out before shoving it back into the scabbard.

"_It's a nightmare_…_and I helped_…" She thought. "_I have to live with my choice._"

----

Shadow: Aw…

Are you being sympathetic?

Shadow: No…I was about to sneeze.

WHYYOULITTLE-!!!!! (Chases him around the room)


	12. Chapter 11: Search for Eggman

Chapter 11:

Search for Eggman

In the morning, Tails and Amy had stayed in a small area where they had tried to monitor for the other Chaos Emeralds. So far, no such luck.

"Sheesh, there always seems to be a lot of police around when you don't need them!" Sonic announced over the radio that allowed him and Tails to communicate. "Any news yet Tails?"

"So far, I can't get a good signal. Maybe Eggman took the Emeralds into outer space!" Tails responded. Amy blinked before resting a hand on her chin.

"You know, he did launch that attack from there." She pondered before a manhole in front of the duo was punched off and Knuckles climbed out. "Hi Knuckles!"

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Knuckles responded. "I must've gotten lost in the mines. Looking for the Master Emerald pieces was tougher than I thought it would be. Where are we anyway?" He asked before he was suddenly pulled out by Amy.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" He asked bitterly as he was pulled out by his dreadlocks.

"Move aside Knuckles!" Amy grimaced.

"I've detected a link between where Eggman is hiding and the President's limo. If we can get into the limo, we can trace the call to find Eggman!" Tails announced to the opposite end of the radio.

"Okay! Let's meet there!" Sonic responded before Tails backed up in the car version of the Cyclone before driving off, leaving Amy and Knuckles.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME TAILS!!" Amy shouted.

"They'll be back for us later Amy…" Knuckles responded.

:---:

In the limo, the president was told of the crisis of the nation he was running. He grimaced before looking towards the screen of a small video phone.

"Spare me the details. Just what is it that you want Doctor Eggman?" The president asked.

:---:

Shadow stood as he watched Eggman chat with the president. He heard footsteps and noticed Mona slightly watching. She sighed, shook her head, and started to walk away before suddenly turning just in time to see Sonic and Tails jump on screen.

"WHAT?! YOU!!!" Eggman shouted. Mona slightly smirked.

_Touché Doctor!_

:---:

"Eggman Empire! Yeah right!" Sonic smirked as Tails started to gather information of where Eggman was.

"What's going on here?!" The president asked.

"Don't worry Mr. President! Just leave this to us!" Sonic responded before turning to Tails. "You got it Tails?"

"I've got it! He's broadcasting from the Space Colony ARK!" Tails announced.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sonic yelled before jumping through the open sky-light with Tails following.

:---:

Shadow slightly turned to Mona.

"I see you're enjoying this…" He muttered.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"You were sniggering when that pink hedgehog thought I was that faker."

"It looked kawaii. I couldn't help it."

"…kawaii. Right…" Shadow muttered under his breath as Eggman slammed his fist down on the control panel causing the brunette to slightly flinch and Shadow to almost twinge.

"_Easy with the control panel!_" Shadow thought. "_You want the cannon to shoot a second time? Well…that would be a good idea to get them to actually look at you as their ruler (despite your fat look)._"

"_Dude, ever heard of anger management?_" Mona thought. "_Then again you wouldn't want to be conquering the world in the first place._"

"Why are you so upset?" Rouge asked causing the three to turn towards her. "That was pretty impressive."

"Yes, they managed to create complete havoc on the entire planet. Does that mean we control the planet now?" Mona asked, knowing she slightly said the words before her friend.

"At this rate, the cannon will take too long to charge up. If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need all seven Chaos Emeralds." Shadow explained.

"So where were you Rouge?" Mona asked. Rouge blinked.

"Did something happen?" She turned towards Shadow.

"Our threats fell on deaf ears!" He shrugged.

"C'mon guys. We just need to find the last Chaos Emerald. Then they'll pay more attention!" Mona smirked. Shadow slightly turned towards her.

"_You can stop trying to play spy now…_" He thought. "_Wait, you must've been with the president before you got here. Great…I was right…but...am I?_"

"Well then, where is it? You and bat-girl made a deal right? So where is my emerald?" Eggman asked bitterly.

"Don't worry, I just found this." Rouge announced before holding up a newspaper. Eggman scanned it and Mona shrugged.

"It looks like your little fox friend got to it first." She sighed reading the title even though for her it was unnessisary.

"ARGH!" Eggman restrained himself from shredding the newspaper before clearing his throat. "Alright! Let's go back to Earth and find them! I want that Chaos Emerald!" He announced before walking towards the slight door.

"Did you get that?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Soon enough, Maria…" Shadow muttered, not realizing the brunette faking a shrug to Rouge. Mona knew about Shadow's deceased friend but didn't want to have him ask too many questions. The trio started walking after Eggman before he turned to the human girl.

"You stay here and monitor their positions if they get on the ARK." Eggman pointed to her.

"WHAT?!" Mona blinked in confusion.

"I can't trust you not to get lost." He explained curtly before Eggman and the two mobians walked out the door and it closed, leaving Mona with the Space Colony Control. Mona grumbled, suppressed a series of cursing and the urge to send a fury of electricity around the room, and started walking towards the control panel.

"Okay Doctor _Jerk_man!" She muttered. The door suddenly opened and Eggman poked his head in.

"What was that?" He asked. Mona turned and felt sweat drip down the back of her neck.

"I said 'Okay Doctor Eggman!'" She responded before the door closed and the brunette wiped the sweat off. As soon as Mona reached the control panel she muttered. "I hate that guy…"

-----

Halfway done! Halfway done with the Story-Story!

Shadow: What about the extras?

Be patient! It'll come after the story's done!


	13. Chapter 12: Emerald Chase

Chapter 12

Emerald Chase

Rouge was on 280 as she chased after the bi-plane that the cyclone had transformed into. She continued to dodge the huge holes in the road that Mona had warned her of before giving chase. Rouge continued speeding after the plane just as Eggman's voice came on.

"Rouge, did you find Tails?!" Eggman asked impatiently. Rouge was about to respond when she heard the kid's voice.

"Wait a moment! She'll catch up!" Mona responded.

"You sure?"

"Hel-lo? She's going at least 60 mph and Tails is going 40 mph!"

"Oh, that's good to know!" Eggman grumbled before switching off.

"Impatient fat human…" Mona grumbled before switching her end of the radio off as well. Rouge smiled slightly.

"I really don't need an eleven year old to fight my battles…" She thought. "At least you got that mad-scientist off my back."

:---:

Mona smirked as she checked on the whereabouts of the mobians and human. Even though she didn't know which keys were which, she worked them like a master.

"Good ol' video game logic!" She chortled silently. Mona knew that the heroes were headed towards Eggman's base but she kept her mouth shut about it.

:---:

Shadow stood on a mountain which was in the same area where Knuckles was exploring earlier. He saw a plane fly past just in time to hear his radio spring to life.

"Shadow! They're in that blue plane! Spotted at eleven o'clock!" Rouge announced.

:---:

Mona checked her wristwatch which she must've had on before getting thrown into the other dimension.

"Actually it's 12:35…" She mused before thinking that the planet had a different time schedule. (In her opinion: One hour and thirty five minutes late.) That was, until she noticed her watch had stopped. "Aw geez…"

:---:

"Copy that," Shadow responded. "I'm in pursuit." He jumped onto a nearby rail and grinded after the navy blue plane. As Shadow gave chase, he continued trying to find out what else she knew besides Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds.

"_Okay, maybe we were part of a comic trilogy and she learned of our pasts. No…she did read the title of the news before announcing, not to mention she knew exactly which island it was._" Shadow continued as he smashed through two GUN robots that got in his way. "_If she really knows. She'll know about Maria…_"

:---:

Rouge had gotten back to the ARK through the transporter in Eggman's base. Eggman had sent her to keep a good watch on Mona since he thought she was the government spy. Rouge walked over to the control room and saw the brunette doing exactly as she was supposed to do.

Mona turned to see Rouge and smiled.

"So do you know where they are headed?" Rouge asked.

"They're headed in Eggman's direction. She replied. "Do you mind taking over? I have to check something out." Mona asked before leaving the room. Rouge sighed and went towards the control panel.

"Kids…"

:---:

Shadow got to the final mountain in the area before stopping and watching the plane fly past.

"Doctor, they're headed directly towards us! What should we do?" He asked through the com-link.

"Just return to base Shadow. I've got them on radar. There is no way they can get away." Eggman responded. "I don't know what they are planning, but I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome." The radio buzzed off and Shadow continued watching the plane before finding a good path towards the base.

"_I suppose you know about them going there too, right?_" Shadow mused.

-----

Shadow: CLIFFHANGER!

You're acting out of character…again…

Shadow: Gah, I've got to stop doing that. That's it! NO MORE MIDNIGHT COFFEE!

(Faints again)

Shadow: WHAT?! WHAT DID I SAY?

-----


	14. Chapter 13: Heroes in the Base

Chapter 13

Heroes in the Base

Sonic and the others reached the outskirts of the base where they took a break.

"Inside that pyramid?" Sonic asked as he tried to look through the haze.

"I saw Eggman go inside there. More importantly, I saw that bat-girl go inside with him as well." Knuckles explained before looking at Amy and Tails. "You saw them too, right?"

"Well, yeah." Amy nodded.

"There's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again. I may not know what this space colony is all about, but we'll get to that colony and kick their imperial butts!" Sonic announced before they made their way into the base.

First off, Tails had to find the entrance. This was difficult but he managed to get through the robots that were guarding it. Secondly, Sonic had to find the area where the shuttle was. He had a small problem with the ghosts that chased after him but he escaped them and got to a huge door that blocked him off. Luckily they knew where to go from here.

"It looks like we're making our way towards the center of the base." Tails observed.

"Eggman must really like mechanical things, doesn't he?" Sonic smirked receiving a nod from Tails. "He must have a few shuttles behind that door somewhere." Tails got to the door and shoved it.

"Great…this door is locked. We need three keys to get in there!" He groaned.

"No problem! We'll find it, right Knux?" Sonic asked. Knuckles looked at Sonic with a dismayed look.

"What? Why do I have to find the keys?!" He protested.

"We're counting on you buddy! You are the world's greatest treasure hunter!" Sonic smirked. Knuckles muttered before walking towards a hint box that showed the echidna a clue before he went in a direction.

:---:

Shadow grinded through a few areas in the base that lead towards the control room where Eggman was hiding out. Eggman turned in time to see Shadow walk through the door.

"Right on time Shadow…" Eggman muttered. "Not a minute too soon."

"They're in the base right?" Shadow asked as he looked at the screen as Knuckles pulled out a key from a treasure chest.

"Not to worry, even if they find all three of the keys, I'll have two 'friends' waiting for them."

"You mean that giant ghost you trapped earlier, not to mention what you constructed from those ruins."

"I suppose we should at least damage their courage so they won't go any further." Eggman sneered.

"Let's wait until they get to the door. Then you can have your fun." Shadow muttered just as Knuckles pulled out the last key. Eggman grinned and pressed a button that freed the king of ghosts into the Death Chamber where the echidna was.

:---:

Knuckles made his way towards the door. A sudden deep laughter caught his attention, causing the guardian to turn suddenly.

"Huh?! Who's there?" He yelled in time to see a giant ghost floating in front of him. A smaller ghost was behind King Boom Boo (or KBB for short) as it struggled under the weight of a huge hourglass. Knuckles almost stumbled backwards. "Oh great, first the moon gets blown in half, now a ghost!" He muttered before running as the ghost gave chase. A few times, Knuckles snuck up behind the smaller ghost and scared it off before causing it to drop the hourglass. Huge shutters in the ceiling opened up letting in sunlight causing the ghost to hide in the ground before Knuckles dug it out and aimed punches at it. This continued until KBB couldn't take much more of the punches and sunlight and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Knuckles continued gasping. It was both out of slight fear and exhaustion. This continued before Sonic and the others showed up.

"Are you alright Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"I'm okay. That ghost took a lot out of me." The echidna responded before standing up, handing the three keys to Tails, and dusting off some dirt that got stuck to his fur.

:---:

Eggman fumed and started throwing a fit as Shadow watched the screen.

"Why the heck did you install those shutters in the ceiling?" The ebony hedgehog asked with some confusion in his voice.

"They were already there when I started creating my base in the pyramid!" Eggman responded before continuing his ranting. "I'll go and make sure the Egg Golem doesn't fail in squashing them!" He left the room and got into the Egg-Walker before leaving.

Shadow turned his attention to the screen as he watched Sonic and the others.

"You are becoming quite the pain in the neck, faker…" He muttered.

:---:

The door to the shuttle bay opened just as Knuckles finished wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"That was pretty rough." He muttered.

"We did it!" Tails turned to Amy and Sonic. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Amy cheered.

"You miserable thieves!" The four heroes turned to see Eggman in a separate chamber. "Did you really think you could get out of here alive?"

"Come and get some Eggman!" Sonic taunted. "Just leave this to me guys!" He smirked and got poised.

"This time I'll take your lives, as well as the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman sneered. "I order you to destroy these pests! Come out my servant!" A giant arm came out of the quicksand and slammed on the ground next to the group.

"WHOA!!!" Sonic almost lost his footing but watched as the Egg Golem pulled itself up until it was almost at the ceiling.

"Now go and squash that blue hedgehog, Sonic!" Eggman ordered and the Egg Golem lashed out with its huge fist. Sonic jumped right before the fist could hit the ground where he was standing earlier and ran up the golem's arm before striking the restraining mechanism at its head. The Egg Golem lost its balance and crashed before it started shaking its head around in a crazed sort of way. "When Sonic struck its head, it must've loosened the restraining mechanism. AARGH! WHAT A PIECE OF JUNK!"

The Golem turned towards Eggman before aiming its huge hand towards him.

"Okay, let's go before he finishes Eggman!" Tails shouted before the group ran into the shuttle.

Eggman continued firing at the golem's hull while avoiding its swings and punches. Eventually he broke through the hull and severely demolished the inner power core before the Egg Golem shuddered and sunk into the quicksand.

"That was too close…" He grumbled.

----

Eggman: Shadow, where were you in all this?

Shadow: Laughing at you. Taking on your own giant robot…really!

Shadow, it isn't nice to make fun of villains.

Shadow: How about him?

We can laugh at him though.

(Both laugh in hysterics.)

Eggman: …read and review…before I kill these two.

Both: (Abruptly silence themselves) O.O;

----


	15. Chapter 14: Suspicious Space Steps

Chapter 14

Suspicious Space Steps

Mona continued searching through the ARK. She knew there had to be a power up somewhere. She had a strange feeling before seeing a greenish glow in a room. The brunette opened the door and paused. This was the area where Shadow was created. She spotted the glow's origin before making her way to a drawer. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and looked them over before putting them on. Search Glasses…

"Okay, since you can show me people, where's Sonic and Amy?" Mona asked before suddenly seeing the group. She pulled them off before suddenly having a thought come to mind and putting them back on. "Where's the Bio-Lizard?"

All she got was a containment pod where the huge colossus was being dormant. Mona breathed a sigh of relief before putting the glasses away and going in the direction where the heroes were going to land.

:---:

The shuttle was on a direct course for the Space Colony.

"So this is the colony where Eggman is hiding!" Sonic exclaimed when the colony got into full view. Tails suddenly let out a yell.

"INCOMING!!!!!" He shouted just as the shuttle was barely able to avoid hitting a piece of debris. The collision only caused the cargo bay doors to open slightly. "Is everyone alright? We should be landing soon!"

"Oh no! The cargo doors are damaged!" Knuckles yelled.

"Don't sweat it! The only things in the cargo area are those Master Emerald pieces." Sonic said not realizing how freaked out the echidna was at hearing this and seeing green shards fly past.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "DON'T SWEAT IT"?! LAND THIS THING!!!" Knuckles shouted and grabbed the controls.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sonic yelled. "You're going to crash this thing if you keep this up!!" He suddenly saw Knuckles reaching for a certain lever. "OH NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT LEVER!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone (except Knuckles) let out a combined yell as the spaceship went into a tailspin.

:---:

Rouge paused. She had found information about Project Shadow but she wondered what the pre-teen was doing at a time like this.

"Where are you Mona?" Rouge picked up her radio.

"I'm in the docking section of the Ark!" Mona responded. Rouge had a confused look.

"What are you doing there?"

:---:

"Don't ask. Eggman and Shadow are in the pyramid. I think you'll receive a message from them soon. Just make sure I'm not mentioned." Mona responded.

"What's this all about?" Rouge asked before Mona switched the radio off.

"I can't explain it to you." Mona sighed before putting the glasses back on and checking the heroes. "Oh geez…" She muttered as she watched Sonic and Knuckles fighting over the controls before seeing Master Emerald shards go to two different areas.

"Crud," She turned the radio back on. "Rouge, I found some shards of the Master Emerald! They're headed towards Mad Space and Meteor Herd!"

"Got it! I'll head for Mad Space first! Just be careful, I have a bad feeling that Eggman might suspect something!"

"Don't worry! I'll be careful!" Mona nodded and switched the radio off. The shuttle landed noisily in the shuttle area before she pressed a code that allowed the heroes to enter the space colony unharmed. Immediately Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy stumbled out.

"KNUCKLES, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Sonic yelled and started grappling with Knuckles.

"I have to protect the Master Emerald! That's why I did it!" Knuckles argued. The two started creating a fight cloud.

"I see you had a fun time…" Mona muttered.

"I'll never go on a roller coaster again!" Amy gasped. "How are you Tails?"

"Just…fine…thank…you…" Tails gasped.

"Okay, can you two stop arguing? The eclipse cannon is going to fire in a matter of hours, and I might be in deep trouble if Eggman finds out!" Mona said to the two mobians causing the dust cloud to settle.

"You're working for…?" Tails started.

"I'm not! I might get my cover blown off!"

"Okay…"

"So where is the space colony control at?" Sonic asked.

"Just go straight ahead," Mona pointed. "Rouge just went for the Master Emerald shards."

"You mean that bat-girl?" Knuckles asked.

"She's in Mad Space. You're going to have to go to Meteor Herd before she gets there." She explained before he ran off. "_Sheesh, a thank you would've been nice!_"

"Okay, I have to get back before Eggman finds out." Mona said. "And I suppose you're going to be using a fake Emerald to destroy the cannon."

"How did you know?" Tails asked as he pulled out two yellow Emeralds. One was bright and the other wasn't as bright.

"Are you psychic or something?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite." Mona shrugged as Sonic picked up the fake Emerald.

"So, can you guide me to the console?"

"Sure thing," She nodded "But if Eggman finds out, I'm toast!"

"Don't worry!" Amy said. "We'll handle it!"  
"No, you should stay here Amy." Tails pointed out.

"Why's that? I can help!" Amy pouted.

"You might get lost so it's best you stay here." Tails said before he, Mona, and Sonic left.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME BEHIND AND HAVE ALL THE FUN!!!" Amy shouted.

:---:

On Earth, Eggman continued trying to signal the Ark.

"What are those girls up to anyway?" He muttered. "That's very strange; I'm getting readings from two Chaos Emeralds!"

"Why don't we check?" Shadow asked. "You know those two were awfully suspicious dropping in like that and offering to help."

"Hmm…I never thought of that…" Eggman replied. "They might take over while our backs are turned."

"So which one do you think we should worry about the most?" Shadow asked. "Do you think Rouge was actually saying that Mona was her trainee?"

"No…she did stray off from her post. She must've been helping Sonic from the beginning!"

"Well, there you have it…" Shadow muttered. "_I hope not…_"

"We're going back to the colony. Make sure you get answers out of that girl while I take care of my nemesis." Eggman sneered as he jumped into his mech and warped himself and Shadow towards ARK. Eggman saw this as an immediate victory, Shadow however, found this as the best time for some answers.

:---:

Rouge flew towards Meteor Herd with the shards she found earlier.

"This is easy…" She thought to herself before landing on a tower. Rouge turned suddenly and spotted a blur of red before avoiding Knuckles' punches and landing a few feet away from him. "Long time no see, treasure hunter! Have you found my emerald?"

"That's a good one, YOUR Emerald? Talking to you is a waste of time!" Knuckles shouted as he and Rouge aimed punches and kicks at each other. (I can't stand battle sequences!!!!)

The duo suddenly got to a high beam and stopped there before gasping. They were both exhausted from dealing blows to each other.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND! GIVE ME BACK MY EMERALDS!" The echidna and the bat shouted at the same time.

"What are you babbling about? You call yourself a hunter, attacking a lady, SHAME ON YOU!" Rouge shouted.

"What kind of lady goes around stealing gems anyway?" Knuckles asked bitterly. Rouge took a step forwards.

"Those belong to me!" She felt herself slip from the beam before yelling. Once she struck the lava below, it would all be over. Or so she thought. Knuckles swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "What in the world?"

The two stared at each other for a while before Rouge pulled away.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Rouge snapped. "Don't touch me!"

"Is that any way to say thanks to someone who just saved your life?" Knuckles asked.

"Saving my life, don't think I owe you one. You just wanted to hold my hand didn't you?" Rouge started smiling. "That's why you saved me. You're such a creep!"

Knuckles let out a sigh of exasperation.

"This isn't a joke you know! Think what you want bat-girl! I was saving the Master Emerald!" He pointed out. Rouge sighed and shook her head.

"No matter what you say, it sounds crazy…" She tossed the rest of the shards to Knuckles who blinked. "Fine, then just take them! They stink like echidnas do!"

"If that's what you thought, you should've given them to me in the first place!" He responded before the pieces formed into the full Master Emerald. "Finally," Knuckles muttered to see Rouge who turned.

"What…?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you." He responded. Knuckles shrunk the emerald before walking away. "It's a good thing that girl warned me." Rouge suddenly turned.

"Was she a brunette?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you…" Knuckles stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait, is she the same girl who fell onto the island?" Rouge nodded.

"But if she knows…was on my side…helped the heroes on Prison Island…not good." Rouge remarked.

"You mean Eggman would…" Knuckles started. "We've got to find that kid before she does anything stupid." He took off with Rouge following.

----

Shadow: Ooh! Busted!

Sonic: Shadow! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHAO?!

Shadow: ERK!!!

Look who's calling who busted?

----


	16. Chapter 15: Controntation

Chapter 15  
Confrontation

Amy stood in the research facility with a grim look.

"Darn, why do they always leave a sweet innocent girl like me alone?" She sighed.

"Well, well young lady. Is there something I can help you with?" Amy turned to see Eggman aiming a laser gun at her.

"Doctor Eggman!" Amy whimpered.

"If you value your life, you will tell me where Mona, Sonic, and Tails are!" Eggman sneered. Amy looked down. She didn't have much of a choice.

:---:

Tails continued firing his way through the robots that were in his way. He eventually made it to the tower where the generator powered the Eclipse Cannon. Tails landed the Cyclone after avoiding airborne enemies and sent many shots from the Vulcan cannon on the small mech until the power generator shut off.

"I did it!!" He cheered.

:---:

Mona and Sonic reached the control room. Sonic was focused on stopping the cannon from firing whileMona was seeing the prevention of the awakening of the Bio-Lizard. But she overlooked one little thing...

"Tails, we found the control section!"

"Okay Sonic! Now put that emerald…" The transmission was suddenly redirected.

"Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility, NOW!" Eggman smirked.

"Shitake Mushrooms…" Mona gasped in horror.

"Sonic! Amy is…" Tails started.

"I-I didn't get that Tails! What happened to Amy? Tails?!" Sonic tried to get an answer before the transmission shut off causing Mona to groan bitterly.

"You'd better help Amy." She said.

"Okay, just where is the research facility?" Sonic asked only to have Mona hand over the Search Glasses.

"Just put them on and ask for the directions for the research facility." She explained as Sonic put them on.

"Okay, directions for the research facility." There was a brief pause before Sonic jumped. "Way past cool!!!" (He never says that anymore! AARGH!)

"Yes, yes, they're awesome but shouldn't you go and find Tails and Amy?" She asked sarcastically with an eyebrow raise.

"Shoot, I almost forgot!" Sonic pulled off the glasses and handed them back to Mona who stuffed them in her pocket. "What about the…?"

"Don't worry about the Emeralds. I'll get them out before Eggman can say…"

"I don't think so!" A dark voice interjected. Mona and Sonic turned around to see Shadow standing on the path leading to the space colony control. Sonic tensed and the girl could tell that the two hedgehogs were getting ready to attack each other. Immediately, she put her arm in front of Sonic, blocking him.

"Wha…?" Sonic gave her a confused look.

"Sonic, I'll handle this…" She whispered, keeping her look fixed on Shadow.

"Are you sure about this Mona?" He asked.

"Just move, Amy might have been shot already." She hissed through her teeth. Sonic nodded and sped past Shadow. During his stride, both hedgehogs gave each other fierce looks before Sonic got out of the room. Shadow and Mona were in a state of pause before Shadow took a step forwards.

"So what were you and Rouge planning? I could tell you two had a secret motive when I saw that sword." Shadow remarked. "Now I know who she is. She's the government spy Rouge the Bat. Isn't she?"

"Did your homework Ultimate Life Form?" Mona asked with a trace of cockiness in her sentence. "You know there is such thing as privacy. But I just came since I was dragged along at first. Well, now that I and Rouge are done it's time for us to get out of here along what belongs to her. I see you had a secret motive too."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked in a confused way. "_Does she know?_"

"You'd think I was a loony. How else would you explain how I found out three of the Chaos Emeralds were on Prison Island?" She asked. "You thought I was a psychic. Hah!" "_God Mona…what are you doing?! He's probably going to attack you at a moments notice!_"

"Were you hired by the president?" Shadow asked, trying to get a clear answer.

"Were you working for Eggman? Or were you driven by revenge?" This struck Shadow hard. _She did know…about her…_Mona's conscience mentally clonked her in the head as she desperately tried to forget her statement.

"Why would I do it out of revenge? Explain that!" Shadow announced and got tensed before clenching a fist.

"I know everything about you, Eggman, Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails…" Mona drifted off. Her look was that of regret realizing she reminded him of Maria by that second statement. Shadow's tenseness faded.

"You know about her too?" Shadow asked. "_Oh god… Was I right about making a mistake?_"

"Maria, yes…" Mona sighed and cast her look downwards; her teeth were somewhat clenched to fight back tears. "Believe it; she would've wanted something else besides you doing this." Her fist clenched.

"_What would she want?_" Shadow thought. "What would she want me to do? If you really know her, you must tell me!" She looked back up with an unhappy look which Shadow immediately recognized when he first saw her.

"You'll find out Shadow. I have to go and settle something with mister hard-boiled egg. Just…just stop this terror while you have the chance." She snarled before walking off the control, not making eye contact. Mona stopped once she was at least three feet behind Shadow. "Not many people are like the ones who killed Maria and put you in cold sleep. If you don't stop this plan of vengeance you'll never fulfill your promise to make the people on Earth happy." She immediately walked out and the door closed.

Shadow looked at the Eclipse Cannon control. "_You're right. Do you recognize me now?_"

_Not yet._

Shadow shook his head.

"I suppose I brought her here to help me remember." He sighed. "Great, I guess now I need a miracle to reverse things!" Shadow muttered before walking up to the space colony control before stopping and seeing the radar screen.

"What are you doing kid?" He muttered as he watched the blip that represented Mona head towards the research facility where four other characters were. "You had better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"Shadow!" The ebony hedgehog turned to see Knuckles and Rouge behind him. "Where's Mona?" Rouge asked.

"She went to help your friends." Shadow replied. "You two had better get moving before she does something stupid."

Rouge and Knuckles left the room and Shadow paused before chaos controlling some place.

"_Or before anyone does anything stupid_."

-----

Sonic: (grinning at Shadow)

Shadow: What?

Sonic: SOFTIE!!!

Shadow: OF ALL THE LITTLE!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN…DO SOMETHING NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Chases Sonic)

0o; I'll just work on the next chapter…


	17. Chapter 16: Test of Trust

Chapter 16:

Test of Trust

Mona ran into the room and froze seeing Eggman holding a laser gun to Amy.

"Well, well. I see you decided to join the party Mona." Eggman sniggered.

"Let my friend go." Mona growled.

"Or what, you won't help?" Eggman asked. "Forget it kid. I was on to you. Did you actually believe I would let you help take over the world?"

"I didn't want to in the first place!"

"You seemed believable until I saw you helping Sonic and Tails." Eggman grinned. "So which one is carrying the real emerald?"

"Obviously, Sonic's carrying the real one." Mona said. Sonic and Tails figured they would kill two birds with one stone: saving Amy and destroying the cannon. "You'd actually think Sonic would risk you figuring that out? He cares about his friends you know!"

"Very well, if you are so sure. Why don't YOU bring it over?" Eggman asked. Sonic handed the fake Emerald over to Mona who walked over to the circle in the middle of the room.

"WAIT! DON'T DO IT!" Rouge yelled as she and Knuckles burst into the room just as Mona was trapped in the container.

"Huh?!" Mona dropped the emerald and felt the glass as she tried to search for a way out.

"Did you actually think your reverse psychology would work on me?" Eggman sneered.

"B-but how did you know it was a fake?" Tails asked.

"TAILS!!!!" Sonic and Mona yelled at the same time.

"Humph, because you just told me fox-boy!" Eggman laughed as chills ran up Mona's spine.

"Mona!" Rouge screamed.

"There's nothing we can do Rouge!" Knuckles grunted as he tried to restrain her.

"That's correct. Once the capsule goes through the atmosphere: BANG! No bratty kid!" Eggman laughed and turned to Mona. "Any last word traitor?"

"Yea! Lose weight!" Mona shouted before the capsule dropped towards Earth.

Everyone gasped as they looked out the window at their friend's capsule before it exploded.

"Why did you do that?!" Sonic yelled.

"I felt like it! She was getting on my nerves!" Eggman sneered. "Now I have one less obstacle to overcome!"

"She just helped us and we're going to repay the favor Eggman!" Tails announced.

Eggman sneered. "I don't think so." He suddenly grabbed the Emerald before escaping in the Eggwalker. "After this, my empire will begin!" He laughed before escaping.

"C'mon guys! We can't let him get away!" Sonic yelled before the triple threat left Amy and Rouge behind. Rouge looked out the window and clenched her fist.

"Are you alright Rouge?" Amy asked in a worried tone.

"Does it look like it?" Rouge asked. "Eggman will pay…I swear on her grave, EGGMAN WILL PAY!" She shouted before running after Eggman.

Amy sighed and looked out a window.

"I hope you survived Mona…"

:---:

Shadow sat on the old mattress in Maria's room. He continued trying to find out how he could straighten things out until…

_AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!_

Shadow's eyes widened.

"What?!" He got off the bed and ran over to a window in time to see a capsule dropping towards Earth. Shadow felt a sudden twinge of anger and felt his hand clench into a fist. "Eggman…you just made the worst mistake…" He snarled before shouting: "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" and vanishing towards the capsule. As he sped towards it, he continued having a vision of himself going through the atmosphere at a high speed.

_Mom, dad, I-I'm sorry._

"I'm coming…hang on…" He muttered in time to feel the heat of the atmosphere as he entered the capsule. Shadow immediately spotted the curled up figure before getting Mona to her feet. The amount of heat was a little too much for her. Sweat seemed to drip onto his fur before Shadow used Chaos Control again and warped back into the room in time to see the capsule explode.

He breathed in heavily before getting Mona on the bed, wiping sweat off his forehead, and sitting in a chair.

"God, I can't believe I saved you twice in a week." He muttered. "Why did you have to jump into that capsule? You wanted to prove something?" Shadow looked up in time to see Mona regain consciousness and sit up a bit shakily.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked.

"You were getting shot into the Earth's atmosphere, that's what!" Shadow remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"What? Did my slight mentoring/rant get to you?" Mona asked.

"You can say that…" Shadow nodded. "You were curled up like a baby hedgehog when I got in."

"I was?" Mona asked before muttering. "That's embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." He remarked before sitting down. "So how did you feel when you were in there?"

"Like it was the end." She said. "I guess you were like that when your friend sent you down to Earth."

"That's exactly how it was." Shadow nodded. "Were you trying to be noble again?" He asked recalling the prison island incident.

"I…err…well…that's pretty much it…"

"I knew it. You wanted to play hero but had to have someone pull you out of a ditch twice!" He muttered.

"Sorry. But Eggman would've killed either Sonic or Amy if I didn't do it."

"Okay," Shadow responded and stood up. "So what else do you know?" Mona pulled out the glasses.

"You know about the prototype version of the ultimate life, right?" She asked.

"I thought it was destroyed." Shadow said before Mona asked for the Bio-Lizard and handed the Search Glasses to him. Shadow put them on and his eye twitched when he saw a containment pod that was moving around. "It's still alive then." He said before taking them off.

"Yeah, and I think it will wake up if Eggman puts that final Emerald in!"

"We don't have much time then…" Shadow paused before Mona felt her sword become warm and pulled it out. "_The Emeralds must be grouping…_" He thought.

"What's going on?" She asked. "It's never done that before."

"Didn't you know that the Charger Emerald Sword gets more powerful each time a Chaos Emerald is grouped with another one?" Shadow asked. "_For someone who knows about me she doesn't know about these things…_"

"That means Eggman's getting closer to the control room!" Mona exclaimed before getting up and running in the direction of the control room. She stopped suddenly and Shadow stopped as well. "Out of curiosity, how did you know?"

"I read one of Eggman's reports about it." Shadow explained trying to find a good excuse. Mona shrugged before they both took off running.

----

Sonic: (still running from Shadow) Shadow's a softie! Shadow's a softie!

Shadow: STOP THAT OR ELSE!

Sonic: Or what?

Shadow: MONA!!!!!!!

Do I look like your babysitter?! Play Destroy All Monsters Melee…or something!

Sonic: We played that yesterday!

Shadow: And we beat all your survival scores!

(Menacingly) You…did…what?!

Sonic/Shadow: OO; MAD AUTHORESS!!!!!!

(In Outer Space) (View of an explosion)

1st alien: Carl did you...?

2nd alien: That wasn't me...


	18. Chapter 17: Race against the Cannon

Chapter 17

Race against the Cannon

(Final Chase Version 2)

The duo had arrived at a huge area. From what Mona could tell, she could actually breathe in this atmosphere. Unfortunately, she had a fear of heights.

"Well, the control is just this way." Shadow explained. He noticed a trace of fear in her eyes before turning towards her. "Something wrong?"

"I've had a fear of heights my whole life…" Mona explained with a shrug. "Can't we find another way to the control?"

"This is the fastest way…you don't want Eggman to control the world do you?" He asked. Mona shook her head and inched towards the edge. Just seeing the planet caused her eyes to widen before she backed up. Shadow's eyes narrowed before he picked her up in a swift moment before jumping. His jump was successful and he landed on a railing.

Mona kept a tight grip on him and kept her eyes closed.

"_Don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me, don't drop me…_" She repeated in her head. Shadow grimaced as he saw the railing end and he jumped in time to see a water based monster. It lashed out with its tendrils and energy beams only to miss. Mona relinquished her grip and pulled out her sword after jumping. The lightning from it struck the monster head-on before she sheathed it. She skidded on the ground due to her losing her footing on the landing and almost lost balance on the edge before Shadow narrowly grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Be careful next time…" Shadow remarked.

"Sorry…" Mona shrugged before the ebony hedgehog pulled her along.

Every once in a while Shadow had to carry her around. This was due to the fact that she hadn't entirely recovered from the intense heat from the atmosphere and he knew where he was going.

Shadow noticed the path was becoming more and more treacherous by the second before spotting a whole bunch of water based creatures.

"Mona…I need to borrow your sword for a moment…" He said. Mona looked at her sword.

"But…you might not be able to…" She started. Shadow gave her a look which meant he knew what he was doing before Mona sighed and pulled it out. Shadow grasped it and got poised. Mona was rather surprised at this when she watched him take out the creations at a moments notice. "…wield it…"

"Okay, I can't really run vertical carrying you." Shadow remarked when they saw a speed boost in front of them leading towards a vertical road.

"I'll try it." Mona sighed before sheathing the sword and rushing towards it. She felt giddy running vertically since it went against everything she learned in science class. Shadow followed and landed next to her. They both ran into another area of the ARK before the door slammed shut behind them. "Shadow, can you look for the others?"

Shadow gave her a puzzled look before seeing the fake emerald in her hand.

"Okay, good luck…" Shadow nodded before they split up. Mona ran in the direction of the control room while Shadow looked for his rival.

"_I've got to stop Eggman before it's too late_!"

"_Good luck kid…you need it._" Shadow smirked as he read her thoughts.

-----

Shadow: Is that…?

NO!

Shadow: You barely even heard my question!

I know what you're thinking. This isn't in the romance section you know! I already explained that!

Shadow: Oh yeah? (Points to Rouge and Knuckles) What about those two?

They barely like each other in this story right now! I mean…there's no way they would…they bothare stillfighting over the Master-…OO!!!!!!!!!

Knuckles/Rouge: (smiling) HUG!!!

(Anime-style faints yet again…)

Shadow: Uh...Read and Review?


	19. Chapter 18: Gerald's Revenge

Chapter 18

Gerald's Revenge

Sonic and the others stopped as they saw Shadow in front of them.

"Hey Shadow, you came for a rematch?" Sonic asked.

"No, Mona sent me." Shadow responded. "She's going after Eggman with the fake Emerald."

"She's alive?" Amy asked receiving a nod.

"Follow me! We don't have much time!" Shadow said finally before racing in the direction of the control room. "_I hope your plan works…whatever it is._"

Eggman laughed as he walked towards the other six emeralds.

"Now begins the glorious era of the empire of Eggman!" He laughed before hearing accelerated footsteps. Eggman turned in time to see Mona rushing at him with the fake emerald in her hand.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!" She yelled before both of them tried keeping each other from the panel (fight cloud ensues…). Finally, both humans slammed both emeralds, real and fake, into the panel. Unfortunately, the lights dimmed and Mona looked around. "Great job Egg-belly!"

"What?! The cannon won't deploy!" Eggman shouted just as the mobians ran in. They all (except Shadow) gave out gasps of shock and amazement.

"I told you she's fine…" Shadow muttered to Sonic.

"What, you frame me and expect me to trust you?" Sonic asked bitterly.

"I AM NOT BLUE IN COLOR YOU DIM WIT!!" Shadow retorted. "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I HAD A TWIN?!" Mona sighed before Eggman pointed an accusing finger at her.

"It was all going to plan until you showed up!" He ranted.

"So it was bound to happen, the real and fake emeralds merged, this probably shut down the whole system and stopped the cannon and power. But that's not going to help either of us out." Mona replied.

"What do you mean?!"

"You're going to cause something worse than the Eclipse Cannon though." Shadow shook his head remembering the pod containing the Bio-Lizard.

"But…it was your idea…!"

"My idea was out of revenge you idiot. I thought I was only going to have the cannon fire but after Mona got everything straight I see I've messed up big time. Including the fact I've allowed you to learn how to use it!" Shadow announced.

"Bout time he got it…" Sonic muttered.

"Shut up faker…" Shadow responded with a growl.

"HEY!!!" Sonic yelled before a tremor went throughout the space colony and the screen in front of the Chaos Emeralds switched on showing an old man who Mona recognized immediately.

"PROFESSOR GERALD!!!" She gasped.

"You know my grandfather?!" Eggman asked in shock.

"Well, uh…" Mona paused.

"We'll talk about it later!" Tails said.

"You ungrateful humans who took everything away from me shall feel my loss and despair!" Gerald announced with a hint of anger in his voice. "According to my calculations at the rate the colony is falling to Earth, it will shatter into pieces!"

Mona shook her head in disbelief. "He's crazy…"

"If you were along long enough you would have known him better." Shadow said to her.

"But how can we stop the colony from falling?!" Sonic asked.

"_I've played this video game a few dozen times…this will work!_" Mona thought before turning to Knuckles. "Wait, the Master Emerald can control the energies of the Chaos Emeralds right?"

"Yes?"

"We have to get the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds and then we might have a chance to stop the collision of the space colony!" Mona said to them. Rouge shook her head with a smirk.

"It's official, you're extremely weird!" She said. "But it might work!"

"Okay, can you show us a map of the space colony and the shortcut to the main power generator?" The brunette asked.

"Sure thing!" Rouge said as she uploaded the map. Mona eventually pointed out everyone's job before they got to work as a team.

----

Note: Kids at my school constantly mistake Shadow for Sonic. I mean…they look extremely different! How can anyone mistake him for Sonic? For example…

Sonic Fans: (chasing Shadow) WE LOVE YOU SONIC!!!

Shadow: ARE YOU COLORBLIND?! I'M BLACK! HE'S A FREAKING BLUE COLOR!!!

See? Okay Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 19: Doors 1 to 2

Chapter 19

Doors 1-2

"Okay Tails, we'll cover you!" Mona said as she and the others (including Amy) helped by smashing the robots in the way. Most of them were laser seekers and were easy to knock back. The others were composed of water and easily dealt with by the Charger Emerald Sword. The group eventually reached a room that was filled with lasers.

"The door is up there! You can reach it if someone holds that switch!" Mona announced and pointed towards a half-sphere that looked as though it had a clock positioned in the center.

"I'll get it!" Amy shouted and ran towards it. She smashed though a robot in her way before holding the switch. Tails maneuvered himself to the top and blasted the door down before time resumed. Amy turned before seeing that she was face to face with a robot that had many lasers positioned to her.

Mona gasped before running towards Amy.

"Hold the switch! Hold the switch!!!" Mona shouted with desperation in her voice as she unsheathed the sword. "Sonic, hurry!!!" Amy didn't move. She continued looking with fear at the robot until a blue streak pulled her out of the way in time. The brunette felt electricity channel up the sword before it sliced through the robot sending the remains crashing onto the ground.

She turned to see Amy holding onto Sonic fearfully.

"Sonic…I was so scared!!" She cried.

"Okay Amy, probably you should stay with Tails and guard the first door." Mona said with a worried tone.

"O-okay…" Amy nodded as Mona kept her hand positioned on the switch before the group left Tails and Amy as they walked through the small opening with Mona in the lead.

"I should've went, not her…" Mona sighed.

"She's still alive right? Nothing to worry about!" Sonic responded assuring the human.

:---:

When they made their way out, the group (now consisting of two hedgehogs, one bat, one echidna, and two humans), were in another hallway.

"Okay Eggman, you'll have to watch out for the acid of it'll burn through the Egg walker." Mona warned.

"What acid?" Eggman asked.

"You'll thank me for warning you when you see a room full of it." Mona said. Eggman sneered and played a 'minor' prank by firing a small blast at her leg causing Mona to run ahead and return a spark of electricity at his Eggwalker before turning a corner and stopping as the doors opened. She waited for the others to catch up before pointing out what she meant as everyone saw the room filled with acid.

"SEE?!" Mona asked giving a dark look to Eggman.

"Okay, I shouldn't have shot that laser blast." Eggman said a bit too self-inserted to apologize to her. Mona turned to Rouge.

"Rouge, you stay behind and make sure to keep that clock still until everyone's up there." She said with her foot keeping the clock still.

"Why's that?" Rouge asked.

"You're the only one who can fly at this point and right now the blocks are in a good formation for us to run up." Mona explained.

"Good point," Shadow nodded. "Not to mention Eggman's machine is strong enough to break the second door." Rouge nodded and kept the switch at an angle so it would cease to function for a few moments as the others ran up until they got to the top.

"Okay Rouge! You can come up now!" Mona shouted. The white bat ran up the stairs and before she made it to the top, the beeping from the clock accelerated and time resumed. The block Rouge was running on dropped and Rouge lost her footing. Fortunately, Eggman caught her hand with his.

"Um…thanks?" Rouge gave Eggman a puzzled look.

"I wouldn't be doing that but if the world's destroyed I'm out of work." Eggman explained before the group continued. They reached the second door before Eggman broke it down.

"We just broke the second door down Tails." Mona said into the radio.

"Okay, I and Amy are doing okay over here!" Tails responded.

"Yeah! No robot's going to be a match for us!" Amy said. Mona breathed a sigh of relief that everything was okay at the other door.

"Okay…we're going in." She nodded before switching it off. "Eggman, you'll have to stay here."

"What! Do you even trust me?" Eggman asked.

"I trust you enough not to get zapped by the Charger Emerald Sword if I find out you're causing trouble behind our backs." Mona responded.

"You wouldn't even get here fast enough." Eggman huffed.

"Don't worry. I'll Chaos Control her over." Shadow smirked causing Eggman to give him a puzzled look.

"You-you mean you got her out of the pod?" Eggman asked. Sonic smirked when he saw Mona nod.

"Couldn't stay a bad guy could you Shadow…" He whispered inwardly.

"I heard that…" Shadow muttered as they walked through the door.

"NEXT TIME THE CAPSULE WILL BE CHAOS CONTROL PROOF!!!" Eggman shouted signaling Shadow was now on his death list if they survived the destruction.

"That would be the day." Sonic taunted.

----

Thanks for the reviews so far. I didn't think about posting this as romance because of the many Mary-Sue bashers out there.

Shadow: (whispering) she's sensitive…

I HEARD THAT!!


	21. Chapter 20: Explanation to the Heroes

Chapter 20:

Explanation to the Heroes

Now it was just Mona, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge as they stood in another area which had a circle in the floor. The room below was filled with a foot of water and a container stood in the center.

"Okay guys…the switch to this next door is tricky." Mona explained.

"How so?" Sonic asked as he looked down with the others.

"It has two steps to it Sonic." Mona started. "First off, Rouge has to go through that area past the 'waterfall' to open that container. Then once she presses that switch, water will fill the room and since Knuckles has the air necklace he can easily navigate through the aquatic levels.

"Okay, but how can I get past the water fall? The water seems to be moving at a fast rate and I won't be able to get through." Rouge said to the brunette.

"Somebody has to stand on that switch." Mona said with her chin resting on her hand. She looked up in time to see the four mobians looking at her. Mona's eyes narrowed. "Fine…but when there's a ton of water in there you can count me out." She grumbled before successfully jumping on the tallest 'tower' with the switch as Rouge ran into the other room.

"So how's it going Mona?" Sonic asked as Mona tried to keep balance.

"Luckily you aren't here to know how a penguin stands on its eggs." Mona chuckled slightly.

"Just keep your balance for a while longer! We can't risk our guide falling and breaking her legs!" Knuckles shouted.

"I never saw these levels on a map! So don't call me a psychic either!" Mona said as a matter-of-factly.

"So how come you know so much about the space colony?" Shadow asked wanting to learn more as he possibly could.

"For the last time, you'd say I was an alien or psychotic!" Mona shouted back.

"I just wanted to know!" Shadow responded.

"Alright fine! I come from another world where you guys are video game characters! Is that enough?!" She yelled in exasperation not realizing she left the radio on.

"WE ARE?!" Everyone aboard the Ark shouted.

Shadow's eye twitched in disbelief. Why didn't he figure this out?! The game console, the comic book, it all fit into place!!!

"Uh…that explains everything…" Shadow said as a sweat-drop went down his forehead just as Rouge came from the other room and the container in the room broke open.

"Okay I just finished!" Rouge shouted.

"Okay! Now jump onto that switch!" Mona responded as Rouge jumped on the button, flew into the air, and pulled Mona into the room above in one move. They stood back as the water reached the top of the bottom room and Mona turned to Knuckles. "You're on your own Knuckles." Mona said to him.

"Why's that?"

"I can't hold my breath for more than forty seconds…" She responded.

"Alright then…wish me luck!" Knuckles responded before diving into the now aquatic area.

"Mona, do you mind if you explained the video game thing?" Sonic asked.

"_Great…why not announce it to the whole world?_" Mona thought before turning to them. She let out a sigh and a shrug before looking at them. "Anybody play on a Gameboy Advance?"

There was a long pause and Mona heard a slight Jeopardy noise (develops 'flat face'). "Okay then, did anyone around here see a statue thingy in the far corner of any Chao Garden?"

"Yeah, I've seen it." Sonic responded knowing what she meant.

"Be descriptive?"

"It was white in color and I can register my Chao in there so I can carry it outside the garden."

"We call the white part a Gameboy Advance. Anyway we play games on it only it's a lot smaller."

"And _where_ do you come from?" Rouge asked.

"I come from…Earth but it's a lot different. We're not capable of using Chaos Control although I think people are coming up with time travel which is an improbability to many of us." Mona explained.

"You mean we're fictional where you come from?"

"Yeah, but I'm one of the many big fans of you guys." The brunette smiled.

"You don't mean like Amy, do you?" Sonic asked in a worried manner. Mona read his look and shook her head.

"Well, I won't jump on you guys and go all crazy." She smiled before Knuckles got out of the water and the next security door opened.

"That was rough…" Knuckles panted.

"Okay Rouge…you'll have to stay here." Mona said to Rouge. Knuckles looked up suddenly.

"Wait, since when do you give orders?" Knuckles asked. Rouge paused thinking about how far the human had gone to reverse her mistakes before walking up to the echidna.

"Knuckles, you have to…besides do you want the Earth to be destroyed?" She asked. Mona looked at Knuckles. "I'll look out from here, besides we need you to stop the Chaos Emeralds."

"Okay then…let's get moving." Knuckles said, convinced, as he raced into the second door with Sonic and Shadow. Mona ran towards it but stopped at the opening. She and the spy exchanged looks.

"Thanks Rouge." She smiled before running in the door before it closed shut.

-----

Sonic: Are we there yet?

No…

Sonic: Are we there yet?

No…

Sonic: Are we there yet?

Don't make me throw that grenade, from Halo, again!


	22. Chapter 21: Spectacle Reptile

Chapter 21

Spectacle Reptile

The four remaining characters ran a distance before Mona spotted a rail which was suspended from the ceiling.

"Quick! Grab on!" She shouted before gripping it suddenly wishing she had gloves at this point. The rail stopped and the four were flung down into a room where energy was emitting from the walls.

"We must be near the center." Shadow observed. "Where do we go now?" Mona looked around before spotting a trail of water on the floor and a water based robot.

"EVERYBODY JUMP!" She shouted. The echidna and two hedgehogs leapt into the air and Mona sent a trail of electricity at the line of robots which were destroyed. The electricity died down and Mona looked at the sword as the handle got warmer before sheathing it. "The emeralds are getting more powerful. We have to get moving!" The three others landed and followed her. On the way they had to get through water robots and strong rapids that forced them back a ways before Mona had them jump repeatedly.

They finally got away from the robots before almost tripping over each other as they reached a dead end. Worse off, they were positioned over a waterfall of sorts.

"Great…I'm stuck…" Mona groaned.

"What's wrong? There's got to be a way right?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, the water is moving at a fast rate but we can't swim that fast and only Sonic and Shadow can get through this by using a homing attack repeatedly." Mona explained.

"Shadow, can you do something?" Sonic asked.

"Just one…everyone hold on." Shadow said. Everyone gripped him in a worried manner. "I'm not going to jump you idiots…CHAOS CONTROL!" All time stopped including the water.

"Wow! Nice work Shadow." Mona smiled.

"You two start swimming!" Shadow warned. "It won't last long!" Mona and Knuckles nodded before swimming up the waterfall and waiting at the other side. Sonic and Shadow jumped and landed next to them just as the Chaos Control wore off. The water started accelerating and Mona's eye twitched as she and Shadow looked at each other.

"I'm too young for this… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mona shouted as the four slipped and went through a very-very long channel. Mona frantically tried to control the direction she was swimming as she dodged loose debris, Shadow coincidentally swallowed some water, Knuckles kept a squeamish grip on the Master Emerald, and Sonic was trying to stay at the surface. The four found the waterslide stopped suddenly before being suspended in the air for a moment.

"Why does this remind me of a cartoon I watched?" Mona asked nobody in particular before they fell into the shallow water below. They surfaced and stood up revealing they were extremely soaked before running onto a dry area. Mona squeezed as much water as she could out of her hair. "That was fun…"

"I'll never go to a fun park again…" Sonic grimaced as he tried to empty water from his shoe. "AAAUCK!" He coughed water out as some that was soaked in his shoe came splashing out.

Shadow was in another area spitting the water out and shaking a lot more out of his fur.

"I think the water I was bio-engineered in was a lot cleaner than this..." Shadow remarked. "Gerald never told me we recycled our drinking water!"

_This water stinks! I'm going to have to take a long shower after this!_ Shadow mentally ranted. _GROSS!!!_

Mona looked at him before turning to Sonic and Knuckles.

"_Okay…whoever was talking to me has got to be any one of these three. But whom?_" She thought.

"At least we got here in time." Knuckles said as he inspected the Master Emerald.

"Okay guys! Follow me!" Mona announced before the four ran towards what seemed like the Shrine of the Master Emerald.

"All you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, shall feel my loss and despair!" Professor Gerald's voice boomed as Mona noticed the huge container above the shrine before grabbing the Search Glasses and scanning the pod.

"Guys! The Bio-Lizard's waking up from its dormant stage!" She shouted fearfully as a flash of light blinded them for a moment and the ground shook. The light dimmed and the group stared straight at a huge lizard creature with a life support system on its back. "Holy cheese and crackers…" Mona gawked as she tried not to curse.

"Isn't that the ultimate life which was supposed to be encapsulated?" Knuckles asked. Sonic didn't respond but stared awestruck at it.

"It's just a mistake…" Shadow remarked as he stepped forwards.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Mona asked a bit fearfully.

"I'll handle this! You guys stop those Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow explained before the other three sped off. Sonic and Knuckles worked on trying to fit the Master Emerald in place while Mona watched Shadow battle the prototype.

"GO SHADOW GO!" She cheered. "YOU CAN DO IT!!"

Shadow kept his focus but slightly looked towards her. A few hours ago she said she hated him, but now she was on his side? Shadow dodged an attack before coming to one conclusion at the fifth strike to the life support: "_She still doesn't know I was talking to her back there before this madness started. I should've said something. But no!!! I just had to aid Eggman!_"

"That's one obsessed fan-girl." Knuckles muttered.

"I heard that!" Mona responded bitterly. Sonic concealed his smirks before all three saw the Bio-Lizard wave its head about summoning more pink orbs and causing Shadow to float up in the air and frantically dodge the energy orbs.

"Not good…" Shadow saw he was positioned in front of the lizard which was staring at him emotionlessly with its mouth wide open. "_Uh…help_?!"

Mona looked at the lizard and suddenly gripped her sword with fire in her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"_Oh no…not this time…in fact…_"

"Mona…what are you doing?!" Knuckles asked before Mona leapt up in the air with the sword poised.

"HOLY COW! SHE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO…!" Sonic's jaw dropped. Shadow's eye just twitched.

"Huh?!?!?!?!?" Shadow's jaw almost dropped. "_The human's gone crazy!!!_"

"DIE YOU STUPID LIZARD! DIE!!!!!!!!" Mona shouted as the energy from the Chaos Emeralds somehow channeled into the sword before it plunged into the life-support system. The Bio-Lizard thrashed about in pain causing the orbs to vanish and Shadow crashed on the ground before sprinting away from the huge form which landed with a sickening crash on the ground. The three Mobians stared awestruck at the girl who wedged the sword out and sheathed it.

"_I cannot believe it…I actually helped beat the prototype!_" She thought.

"_Hmm…I think you've evolved from a kitten and became a wildcat. No…more of a jaguar that's for sure…_" Shadow smirked as Mona cautiously jumped down. He walked towards her.

"Nice one Mona…" He said.

"Well, that thing just ticked me off." Mona responded with a shrug.

"Thanks, but you'd better watch yourself. You looked like a ticked off wildcat when you attacked it." Shadow smirked.

"I, uh, I just had to help out. Guess my anger caught up with me. It…erm…happens whenever I see one of my friends in trouble." She explained quickly. Shadow couldn't help staring at her.

"I…I'm your friend?"

"Why not? We all think differently, but we did save the world didn't we?" Mona smiled as Knuckles had the Master Emerald stop the excess energy from the Chaos Emeralds. "And you saved me a couple of times."

"So you were right about Maria wanting this to happen." Shadow smiled. Mona smiled back before a rushing of water caught their attention and they gasped in shock. The Bio-Lizard wasn't finished yet…

-----

Shadow: We're almost there right?

Almost…

Sonic: Hey guys! Check this out!!

Sonic?!

Shadow: What are you doing with that cardboard box with a Chaos drive under it?!

Sonic: I'm going to catch the Bio-Lizard!

(((THOOM!!!)))

Imperfection/Shadow: OO;

Sonic: Uh oh…I think I need a bigger box.

AND IIIII'M…GETTING OUTTA HERE! (Runs)

Shadow: WAIT FOR ME!! (Runs after Imperfection)  
Bio-Lizard: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

R&R before we get eaten!!


	23. Chapter 22: The Charger Emerald Warrior'...

Chapter 22

Charger Emerald Warrior's First Flight

Mona and Shadow gasped in horror at the Bio-Lizard.

"This can't be right! We just knocked out its life support!" Mona exclaimed. Shadow shot the prototype a death glare before grabbing the human by the wrist and getting away from the Bio-Lizard as it aimed bites at them. They got to the 'shrine' and stared at the bio-lizard as a tremor went through the colony. The lizard disappeared in a flash of light.

"Is that what Chaos Control is?" Shadow gawked.

"It's not going to give up…it's programmed to carry out Gerald's final desire." Mona said to herself as Eggman shouted over the intercom that the Bio-Lizard had attached itself to the ARK to keep the crash course.

"Any more ideas?" Knuckles asked Mona only to receive a sigh.

"No…I got you this far but I don't know how to stop it now…" She responded. "How about you Sonic?"

Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds and smirked before grabbing them off the pedestals.

"Shadow, I need your help on this one." Sonic said to his new rival. Shadow nodded as the echidna and human stood back. Mona looked at her sword and realized it was shaking as if it had a mind of its own. She gripped the handle and tried to force it to stay in.

"C'mon…stay in…" She grimaced.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked as he saw her.

"It-it's like it's trying to get to the Chaos Emeralds!" She responded.

Shadow and Sonic felt the power of the Chaos Emeralds bond with them. Shadow slightly turned to see Mona as she tried to force the Charger Emerald Sword to stay in.

"_Mona…you have to help us now. There is no way me and Sonic can do this alone…_" Shadow held his left hand out towards the sword and clenched it suddenly. "_C'mon…it's in your blood!_"

Sonic looked at Shadow with a perplexed look as the hedgehog focused.

"Shadow, what are you…?" The next thing Sonic knew, Mona was being drawn in.

"She has to do this Sonic…" Shadow grunted. Sonic nodded in return.

"My hand's stuck!!" Mona winced.

"_Don't let go of it!_" Shadow thought as he and Sonic saw her features change and gain armor and transparent wings.

"If you lose your grip in here who knows what will happen to you!" Sonic exclaimed, a bit surprised a human was capable of gaining power from 7 Chaos Emeralds as Mona saw his cobalt fur turn golden and Shadow's turn bright silver/platinum.

The light dimmed showing both hedgehogs were in their super forms. Mona had gone through a big change too:

1. Her eyes were yellow with no pupils.

2. She had gained transparent wings which were of an insectoid base.

3. Her brown hair was now a violet color.

4. She was wearing armor with a design that had three dots in a triangular feature with three streaks (one spreading out of each dot)

5. She had a helmet covering most of her face with the same design as her armor.

6. Her sword had a brighter silver color and a golden hilt.

She looked around in confusion.

"_What-what happened?!_"

"Nice super form…" Sonic observed.

"I have a super form?!" Mona asked.

"No duh…" He said before Mona looked at the Master Emerald at her reflection.

"Guys, she's the…the Charger Emerald Warrior!" Knuckles exclaimed after getting a grip on his self. Mona turned towards him with a stunned expression.

"I'm the WHAT?!"

"We can talk about this later. We've got to stop the Final Hazard before the colony impacts with Earth!" Shadow exclaimed before the trio vanished.

The trio flew towards the Final Hazard. Mona kept a firm grip on her sword.

"Guys, the best way to beat this guy is to attack its blisters." She explained quickly.

"Okay. Let's go for it!" Sonic exclaimed as Mona ran her two forefingers across the dull edge of the sword before unleashing a bolt of electricity at the nearest blister causing the prototype to roar in pain and allowing Sonic and Shadow to get through its defenses as Mona flew in front to prevent it from going any further.

"You're not going to destroy this planet while we're around!" She announced and slashed at its face. The Final Hazard snarled in aggravation before swatting at Mona who dodged. "What, you want to play Sissy Fight?!" She slashed it across the face again before swiping again and causing her to fly back.

Shadow, who had been watching the whole time, shook his head.

"_Not a very good distraction if you ask me._" He thought before concentrating telepathic waves towards her. "_C'mon kid. Stop playing around and do something useful!_"

"_But what can I do?_"

"_You ever saw movies where creatures merged into one unstoppable being?_"

"_Ah-ha, thanks for the inspiration. But you still have a lot of explaining to do if we survive! Whoever you are…_"

Shadow mentally groaned. "Aw nuts…"

"Guys, I've got an idea!" Mona shouted as the trio regrouped a safe distance away from the lizard.

"Whatever you've got planned had better work. It won't slow down!" Sonic said to her.

"This may sound impossible but if we use enough Chaos Energy we can merge with each other." She said.

"Merge?" Sonic's eyebrow rose.

"We'll be able to stop that monster if it works."

"_If_…" Shadow thought. "We can go hyper right Sonic? She can harness a lot of energy with that sword."

Sonic nodded and the three concentrated on the sword before Sonic glowed turquoise, Shadow was a gray color, and Mona was a slight yellow.

"Alright…here goes everything!" She shouted before the three flew straight at each other. A flash of light nearly blinded everyone on earth and the space colony before it dimmed and almost everyone saw the creature that stood in place of the three supers.

"That's one big wolf…" Tails stated as they stared at the Chaos Wolf. It was truly an incredible creature. Its fur flashed all the colors of the rainbow and more as it stood on all fours.

Inside, the trio was standing in a circle around the sword which was glowing a more gold color.

"YO LIZARD!" Sonic smirked.

"IT IS TIME…" Shadow started.

"…TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!" Mona finished his sentence.

The Chaos Wolf issued a howl before leaping at the Final Hazard, knocking it back causing the ARK to stop moving towards Earth.

The collision caused the ARK to shake.

"We have to be careful! Our friends are in there!" Mona exclaimed.

"I've got an idea!" Sonic shouted before the Chaos Wolf's jaw clamped down on the nearly destroyed life support. A few tugs loosened it before the wolf reared its head back pulling the mechanism along with it and snapping it in two. The Bio-Lizard screamed in pain as the Chaos Wolf glared at it.

"Look! He's gaining more blisters!" Shadow pointed out.

"We can beat him now! Power down!" Mona announced before the wolf separated into the three characters. "Okay, let's pop till he drops!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Shadow smirked before the three flew at the weakened Bio-Lizard destroying the blisters. The attacks were enough for the Bio-Lizard to finally collapse and disappear. Now the only thing they had to worry about now was the ARK falling out of orbit…

------

Sonic: YEAH! TEAMWORK!

Shadow: (darkly) Sonic, don't even think about it.

Sonic: Why not?

Shadow: I don't like you THAT much.

Sonic: 0o; Point taken.

R&R!


	24. Chapter 23: Holding On

Chapter 23  
Holding On

So far Mona, Sonic, and Shadow had beaten the Bio-Lizard. The problem was: the space colony was still falling out of orbit.

"What do we do now?" Mona asked worriedly.

"Sheesh, now who needs advice?" Shadow muttered.

"Guys, that extra power boost when we became the Chaos Wolf helped me learn how to use Chaos Control." Sonic announced. "I'm going to try it."

"Sonic, I have more experience with this kind of thing. I'm going too." Shadow stepped up.

"So am I!" Mona did the same. "You're going to need all the help you can get!"

"But you'll run out of ring energy!" Sonic protested.

"What other choice do we have?" Mona asked. "We have to do whatever it takes!"  
"Okay, since you put it that way." Sonic muttered, a bit nervous. "But if you run low on energy you'd better fly back to the ARK as fast as you can!"

"Got it!" Mona and Shadow responded before the trio floated in a triangular formation (Sonic on top, Mona on the right, and Shadow on the left) and holding their hands out as they all glowed platinum.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!"

Aboard the ARK, everyone shielded their eyes.

"They're using Chaos Control!" Tails announced.

"At this rate the Space Colony will be back in its correct orbit." Eggman observed. "But…"

"But what?" Tails and the others looked at him in confusion.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I WANTED TO GO SUPER!!!!!!!!!!" He whined causing the mobians in the space colony to fall over in anime-style-faints.

"I hate to imagine what he would look like." Rouge grumbled.

The Space Colony reappeared in the correct position as the three marveled their work.

"We did it!" Sonic cheered. What he and Mona didn't notice was that Shadow had started to stagger back painfully as his ring energy started depleting.

"_It's finally over…_" He thought before suddenly falling. His fur color started turning a more gray color. Mona stopped smiling as she started recalling the events that she went through in the game.

"Wait, the Final Hazard is dead, the ARK is back in orbit, Shadow is falling to…Earth…uh oh." Mona's eyes widened before she turned to see Shadow falling towards the blue planet. "SHADOW!!!!!!!!!!" She flew towards him at a fast rate with her wings pinned back for acceleration. Mona reached her hand out before grabbing Shadow by his wrist and clenching her teeth.

"_What are you doing?_" Shadow wheezed as he felt power being focused into him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Mona shouted as she tried to pull him away from death by going through the atmosphere. "HANG ON!"

"_I…can't…stay…_"

"SHADOW! YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP!" Mona yelled. "YOU HEAR ME?! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!" She continued remembering how she lost some of her family. She still remembered her seven-year-old friend Katie, great grandfather Papa, great grandmother,and her parakeet Lulu (I did lose these people and pet parakeet). All lost because she wasn't there for them! Mona's sudden recollection caused her to have a stronger grip on Shadow's arm. She didn't want to lose any more people.

"_Mona…I can't stay…_" Shadow responded.

"YES YOU CAN! I'LL DRAG YOU BACK TO THE ARK IF I HAVE TO!" Mona tried to fight back her tears of regret as Shadow stared at her in confusion.

"_You'll even die trying? What about your parents? They care about you! At least you have someone!_" Shadow asked. Mona didn't respond but continued pulling him to the Space Colony. "_Why did I even teleport a hardhead like you here?_" Shadow smirked.

"What? Did you dream about going to Hawaii?" Mona responded suddenly. Shadow blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every Sonic/Shadow fan on my planet knows. But then again you 'died' from going through the atmosphere."

"Well, there goes my fantasy of a vacation." Shadow muttered before Sonic finally flew over to them.

"Mona! Are you two alright?" He asked. Mona winced as she handed Shadow to Sonic.

"Yeah, we won." She responded.

"We have to get back to the ARK." Sonic said as he pointed to the space colony.

"I'll use Chaos Control. You're going to be clumsy at it. Just don't ask." Mona winced as she hung onto Sonic's shoulder. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The trio wound up appearing in another area of the Space Colony before their super forms dissipated and they crashed onto the cold floor. The human sheathed her sword and sat up.

"Who's the clumsy one again?" Sonic asked as Mona turned to Shadow.

"_Nice landing._" Shadow smirked.

"_Aren't you supposed to say 'Thank you' and say we're even?_" Mona remarked mentally as she pushed her brown hair out of her face.

"_You still owe me one._" Shadow responded.

"_That's a joke right?_" Mona's eyebrow rose.

"_Nope, you owe me a trip to Hawaii._"

"_WHAT?!_" Mona said, frazzled by his remark. She saved him from dying and he wants to go back?!

"_I was just kidding. Just between us, you did pretty well for a human using the Chaos Emeralds. Very heroic, but a little too reckless._" Shadow responded before Mona and Sonic helped him onto his feet.

"_Oh very funny._" Mona shrugged. The two were almost at the door when Mona slightly turned to Shadow. "_Um…Shadow?_"

"_What?_" Shadow looked towards her.

"_I don't hate you_." She responded.

"_It's alright…_"

-----------------

Shadow: That was weird.

What do you mean "weird"?!

Shadow: You tried increasing your tragety chapter by including real people.

Well, I tried to get close to the truth as I could. Hey uh, weren't you watching a movie thirty minutes ago?

Shadow: Yes.

Was it boring?

Shadow: Yes.

(Suspiciously) What was it?

Shadow: I dunno.

(LOONG PAUSE)

You watched a blank screen again didn't you?

Shadow: Yes?

(Another pause)

I'm going to work on the next chapter...

Please R&R!


	25. Chapter 24: Back on Solid Ground

Chapter 24  
Back On Solid Ground

Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Eggman looked at Earth.

"You know…Earth looks magnificent from this point of view." Eggman observed.

"And you still want to conquer it?" Amy asked bitterly.

"What other planet can I conquer; Mars and the little green men who inhabit it?" Eggman asked.

"Sorry I asked…" Amy muttered before the doors slid open showing Mona and Sonic holding up a worn out Shadow.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Rouge asked as she walked over. Mona and Sonic let Shadow get into a sitting position.

"Yeah," He responded. "I would've been a burnt hedgehog if Mona wasn't such a hardhead." Mona kept a straight face at his remark.

"Well, it was awesome when you guys merged to become that wolf-thing." Amy said to them. "What was it like?"

"It was like sharing the same mind." Sonic explained. "I learned how to use Chaos Control…"

"And I think you two were poking around at my memory." Mona shot Sonic and Shadow a smirk. "Very inquisitive about my world aren't you?" Shadow and Sonic both had sweat-drops run down the back of their heads.

"Well…um…it's probably nice this time of year…" Sonic stuttered trying to find a good excuse.

"_Oh nice going faker…_" Shadow sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"We can talk about this later when we get back to Earth." Tails said since he was the only one who was thinking about getting off the Space Colony.

The eight characters got into an escape pod that was to take them at least 100 meters from the Pyramid Base. As the pod went through the atmosphere, Eggman looked at the eleven-year-old.

"Excuse me…but once we land…you seven had better run like the devil."

Mona got a tighter grip on her seatbelt as if ready to jump out at a moments notice.

"Okay…we'll remember that…" She said a bit nervously as the Mobians in the pod got poised.

The pod landed and before the dust could settle, the human, fox, 3 hedgehogs, bat, and echidna were flying away on the Tornado towards Angel Island in time to escape whatever was left in the Eggwalker's arsenal. Mona cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted one last insult which she wanted to do ever since she played the video game.

"LOSE WEIGHT YA HARD BOILED EGG!" She shouted causing everyone on board trying to contain their fits of laughter.

Eggman, frazzled by her final insult, let out a yell of anguish.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT AND GIVE ME THAT STUPID SWORD!" He shrieked before the bi-plane went out of hearing distance.

"I don't think he would've wanted that sword anyway." Rouge smiled. "If he did get his hands on it he would be complaining for a chiropractor. It was really heavy when I picked it up."

"It's probably because the sword chooses the wielder instead of the other way around." Knuckles explained.

"Sounds reasonable…" Sonic muttered before the plane landed on a safe area near Mushroom Forest. "Mona?"

"What?"

"Can I see that sword for a moment?" Sonic asked.

"Okay…just don't blame me if it's heavy." Mona responded as she handed it over by the hilt. Sonic reached over and held it up a bit before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic was in a hunched position after holding it up for at least five seconds. "It's…it's like trying to hold up Eggman!" Mona got her sword back and sheathed it before she and Rouge tried to hold in their laughter.

"You warned him…" Rouge smirked.

"Geez, was it that heavy when you picked it up?" Sonic asked as he eased his back.

"Nope…it was as light as a plastic sword." Mona smiled.

"Well what do you know…I guess my little theory about you was correct." Shadow smirked as he leaned on a tree trunk.

"What little theory?" Everyone (except Mona) stared at him.

"It's a long story…" The two said at the same time.

* * *

We're almost done with the story part!

Shadow: It's a _shocking _story.

Sonic: And it's quite a _tail_

And you two are about to be **_PUN_**ISHED for copying a joke from a Pokemon episode!

Sonic/Shadow: Hehehehe…


	26. Chapter 25: On My Way Home

Chapter 25

On My Way Home

It was about two days after the adventure. The group (minus Rouge who had to report back) was staying at Angel Island to take a rest. Mona was searching for a way to get back to her home for at least a whole day and so far her searching was to no avail.

The other mobians had gone to do other things after she and Shadow had explained what they knew. Sonic and Shadow were still competing over who was the fastest and they almost trampled most of the island until the little incident with a boulder…and the bouncing mushrooms…and then the migration of flickies (use your imagination). Amy still chases after Sonic who can't get good nights sleep with her around. Tails is working on upgrading the tornado while Knuckles guards the Master Emerald.

"Great…" Mona grumbled when she realized her little search around the island lead her around a circle. She wasn't too thrilled about this although she partially didn't want to go back to her own universe. "I wonder if my parents even know if I'm gone…" She still carried around the sword to make sure she didn't run into anything vicious or robot-based.

Mona continued her search dozens of times before issuing a groan.

"This is taking forever…"

"Need any help?" A familiar voice caught her attention before a power ring fell on the ground next to her. Mona picked it up and spotted Shadow standing on a tree branch before he jumped down.

"Wait…you can make these things?" Mona asked with her eyebrow raised.

"How else could I have brought you here in the first place?" Shadow asked. "You would've thanked me anyway."

"So you were the guy in the Game Cube Network?" Mona smirked. "I should've figured it out earlier."

"Since you know about Sonic's world, you must've known my friend had a second request right?"

"No…it wasn't in the game version I played." Mona responded.

"I guess you don't know everything WE know, am I right?" Both Mona and Shadow looked around before spotting Sonic sitting on a tree branch.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"Ever since you talked about the Game Cube thingamajig. But I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"_Sure you didn't…_" Shadow grumbled mentally as Sonic jumped down before seeing the Power Ring in Mona's hand.

"So that's your ticket back to your planet?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so." Mona said.

"Well, even if it is different, it's probably rougher than what we're going through. And there are not many people like us." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, I hope you guys finally beat Eggman," she started, "and just make sure you don't wear yourselves out. I have a feeling you guys will have to work together sooner or later."

"Okay I don't want to relive the bolder-bouncy mushroom-flickie incident." Sonic assured her before elbowing Shadow. "Right Shad?"

"Sonic…don't call me Shad…" Shadow muttered. Sonic backed off and Mona concealed her laughter before the Power Ring flashed and Mona was enveloped in a white light.

"Goodbye Sonic! Sayonara Shad!"

"Take care!" Sonic waved.

"_Until next time…our friend._" Shadow smiled before Mona vanished still pondering what he meant by: next time.

Sonic turned to Shadow with a puzzled look.

"Hey! How come she gets to call you Shad and I can't?!" Sonic asked bitterly.

"Because…" Shadow started before pausing and walking away.

"Because why?" Sonic asked as he followed.

"Because-because-because…err…" Shadow scratched behind his own ear trying to figure what he was going to say next.

"Ooh! Shadow's…" Sonic started as Shadow's eyes narrowed and his ears lay back in an ominous manner before…

(((WANG!)))

"OUCH! Hey what did I do? What did I do?"

"Sonic, don't even talk about that…thing you were about to say." Shadow remarked with a dark tone.

"What was I going to say?" Sonic asked as he held his throbbing head since the punch to his forehead seemed to have made him forget his last statement.

"OH FORGET IT!" Shadow shouted before he continued walking back to the house. "_Stupid idiot faker!_" He thought bitterly although he was relieved Sonic had temporary memory loss of what they were talking about.

"Forget what? I don't get it!" Sonic kept asking before the two left the small clearing.

-------------------------------

Mona had arrived back in her room. Oddly, she still had the power ups she gained while in Sonic's world. She stared at herself in the mirror before pulling off the power ups and stuffing them under her bed just as she heard footsteps coming upstairs. She sat down on her chair as the door opened.

"Mona?"

"Yes dad?"

"I'll give you another chance." Her father finished before closing the door. Mona looked at the Sonic comics and the Gamecube before opening her art notebook to a drawing of herself posing with Sonic and Shadow.

"I miss you guys already…"

* * *

Almost done!

Sonic: (Throwing confetti) YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shadow: OO; What are you doing?!

Sonic: (Still throwing confetti) An early celebration of the DVD type Fanfiction!

Shadow: Uh…you mean because of the extras coming after the story?

Sonic: YEP! (Singing voice) CELEBRATE GOOD TIME!!!!!! C'MON!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: (backing away) uh…Read & Review! (Flees)

(Pulls off headphones to show she was listening to Powerman5000 the whole time) What? What's going on? (Sees Sonic singing and dancing) 00; (Replaces headphones and turns back to computer)


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue  
The Start of a New Adventure

Shadow was sitting down in the spare bedroom. Fortunately for him, Sonic and Tails offered him a place to live. He didn't think about going back on the ARK because of the troubling memories he experienced.

"Eep?"

Shadow was about to fall asleep when he heard the small voice and he sat up in bed. A small brown animal with a white ring of fur around its neck, a bushy tail, and two long ears stood on the desk as it looked at him with its (KAWAII) beady black eyes.

Shadow paused and stared at it wondering how it got into the room before the Pokemon nimbly jumped on the bed and bounced on it before settling down.

"Cute…" He said aloud before picking Eevee up and stroking it on the head. Eevee purred before Shadow thought for a moment and saw a red and white ball on his desk. "I can't keep you. But I know someone who probably can."

"Eep?" Eevee tilted its head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mona was in her room playing a new Sonic Game which she recently bought during her Summer Vacation. She was now around twelve and her grades had shot back up into their highest form in time. 

"I wonder if I'll see those guys again." Mona thought as she had Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles face off with the Egg Hawk. She won but got bored before setting in another game disk and playing Super Smash Brothers: Melee.

She had played a few dozen times as Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Link before the screen stopped suddenly.

"Huh? Oh don't tell me there's a blackout." Mona grimaced before a ball object came from the screen into her lap. "How did this get in here?"

"_Hey Mona, do you want to extend your Summer Vacation?_" Mona immediately recognized Shadow's voice before pressing the button in the center of the Poke ball and Eevee leapt out and sat in front of her before pouncing onto her shoulder and smiling.

"Sure…my friend…" Mona smiled as Eevee rubbed against her in a carefree manner.

"_It so happens that there are other worlds you can visit. You interested?_"

Mona grinned.

"HO YEAH!" She announced as Eevee squealed happily.

It looks like Mona's adventures aren't over yet!

The End…?

* * *

Shadow/Imperfection: ALRIGHT! NOW FOR THE EXTRAS! 

Shadow: Let's celebrate that and you're now fifteen!

Yeah! Throw the confetti! (Hit by spaghetti) (Perplexed) What was that?!

Sonic: We ran out of confetti.

Shadow: Apparently _someone_ decided to celebrate early.

Oh really?

(Both glare at Sonic for quoting on a Shel Silverstein poem)

Sonic: Eh…hehehehe… (Runs)

------------------------  
A few minutes later…  
------------------------

Shadow: The extras are going to contain the new Soundtrack, deleted scenes/alternate endings, and (I cannot believe this) interviews with the characters and authoress

Believe it Shadow-san! One more thing! This is just the beginning, as said in the last sentence, and I am working on a sequel. Alright! The extras are coming soon! And remember one thing.

Shadow: 00; Remember what?

ALWAYS HUG YOUR EEVEES 3 TIMES A DAY, SEVEN DAYS A WEEK!

Shadow: (Faints from embarrasment)

I see he hasn't hugged any…

R&R!


	28. Soundtrack

Dreamscape 1 and a Half  
Soundtrack

1. Well…I could be a superhero – Hero Down (Super Theme/Main Riff of Dreamscape Series)

2. Live and Learn – Sonic Adventure 2 Main Theme

3. Ai O Shinjiteru – Inconnu (Chaos Wolf)

4. Freedom – Inconnu (Teamwork)

5. Extreme Days – Toby Mac (Clock is Ticking)

6. Headstrong – Taft (Battles of the War)

7. Walk like an Egyptian – Bangles (Pyramid Base)

8. Bring Me to Life - Evanescence (Memories of Maria)

9. Rhythm and Balance – White Jungle Level of SA2 (Prison Island Mission)

10. Escape from the City – City Escape Level of SA2 (Sonic's big escape)

12. The Supernatural – Final Chase Level of SA2 (Stop the Cannon!)

13. Cosmic Eternity-Believe in Yourself (Destinies)

14. Brand New World – Sonic the Hedgehog Remix (Racing to new Adventures)

15. It Doesn't Matter – Sonic's Theme (Enter the Hero)

16. Throw it all Away- Shadow's Theme

17. Mr. Unsmiley – Sky Rail Level of SA2 (Shadow gives chase)

18. Shut up Faker! – Sonic versus Shadow (Last minute Rival Battle)

19. Bright Sound – Dry Lagoon Level of SA2 (Shard Search)

20. Keys the Ruin – Pyramid Cave Level of SA2 (Infiltration)

21. That's the way I like it – Metal Harbor Level of SA2 (Sonic's "Joy-Run")

22. Believe in Myself – Tails' Theme

23. Unknown from M.E. – Knuckles' Theme

24. E.G.G.M.A.N. – Eggman's Theme

25. Fly in the Freedom – Rouge's Theme

26. Ko Century Beast 2 Opening - Inconnu (Ending Theme)

27. Fatal Fury – Movie Ending (Ending Theme 2)

* * *

The Extras are coming soon so don't worry! 


	29. Deleted Scene 1

Dreamscape: Light and Darkness

(Deleted Scenes)

#1: Mona versus Shadow

Reason: _Well, in the real world Shadow could easily send me flying into a wall. This scene doesn't seem believable and it would've kicked the story out of the Author's Nightmare Category for a human battling an anthromorphic hedgehog although I battled the Bio-Lizard in the later chapters. If I did beat Shadow he would not have helped me in the capsule and if he defeated me I'd be in big trouble! If I did think straight I would've found out his identity giving me an advantage. And I did tell Eggman to mind his own business. Rather harshly I might add…_

:---:

Sonic and I turned to see Shadow standing on the path leading to the eclipse cannon. Sonic tensed and I could tell the two were getting ready to attack each other. I immediately put my hand in front of Sonic, blocking him.

"What?"

"Sonic, I'll handle this." I whispered, keeping my look fixed on Shadow.

"Are you sure about this Mona?" Sonic asked.

"Just move, Amy might have been shot already." I hissed through my teeth. Sonic nodded and sped past Shadow. The two gave fierce looks to each other before the cobalt hedgehog was out of the control room.

"So what were you and Rouge planning? I could tell you had a secret motive when I saw that sword." Shadow said taking a step forwards. He was suspicious of me from the beginning! "I know very well she's the government spy: Rouge the bat. But are you really her trainee or did you two strike a deal with the government?"

"You're right about her being with the president. But how did you think I had a motive seeing my sword?" I asked. Shadow paused either trying to find an excuse or he was hiding something. Wait…why was he so interested in it? Obviously! Why didn't I think he'd want the sword as well? "I see Shadow…you want it as much as Eggman!"

Shadow looked up at me.

"Not quite…but do you see yourself as the Charger Emerald Warrior?"

"The Charger Emerald…what?!" I gawked. I was stunned. I was a warrior? No way! He had to be pulling my leg. "Look Shadow the Hedgehog, I don't know what you' mean by a warrior. But if you think I work with people about to destroy the planet, you've got another thing coming!!"

"So be it…" Shadow remarked. He didn't seem thrilled I worked with Sonic as a hero now.

"Crap…" I thought before unsheathing my sword. I shouldn't have announced a challenge remark.

_I should've known…You're not the warrior! _

Shadow grimaced and leapt at me. He shot a dozen Chaos Spears in my direction only to have me jump away.

"You don't want to destroy the world Shadow!" I announced. "That's not what you promised her!" I had to get him to listen.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!" He shouted. Nervousness and panic got a good grip on me. I didn't want to have him keep attacking me but what if my mention of Maria caused him to attack harder? Shadow neared me and I sent a bolt of lightning energy at him in a defensive manner. This threw him onto the path before he jumped up and started at me again.

"If I told you, you still wouldn't believe me!" I announced. We exchanged sword blows (well I did have a sword), kicks, punches, and special techniques. "She's one of the nicest people and your best friend correct? Then why would she want you to have revenge?!"

"None of your business!!" He shouted. His kick connected with my side sending me flying into a wall. I felt pain shoot up my rib cage as I looked at him. An ancient fury was in his eyes. "They killed her! They deserve death!!!"

"IF YOU DESTROY EARTH THEN WHAT? AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER PEOPLE ON EARTH?!" I shouted. The pain suddenly diminished and I stood back up. "TRY TO REMEMBER HER WISH! IT'S THE EXACT OPPOSITE YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!"

Shadow's eyes widened.

_Maria…?_

"NO!!!!!" He backed up and held his head suddenly.

"She wanted you to make people on Earth happy! Don't make this mistake!" I shouted before landing on the path again. Why didn't I see this before? Shadow has been communicating with me this whole time! God! He had every right to call me an idiot now!

"H-happy…that's what she wanted?!" Shadow groaned. I was almost relieved he was starting to understand but I forgot about one thing: Eggman.

"Shadow! She's throwing you off!" Eggman shouted over the radio. "Eliminate her!"

"QUIET EGGMAN!" I shouted before hearing a clatter at the other end meaning he dropped the communicator. "YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" I was pissed off over the whole thing. Heck I almost get blown up, get thrown into a wall, and Amy is going to get hurt now that I shouted at a super-villain!

"Shadow," I said turning to him. I tried to calm down. "I didn't want to hurt you. But not many people are like GUN. If you don't fulfill your promise…I doubt her spirit will be at rest."

"That's what she wanted Mona?" Shadow asked. I had my back turned. I nodded and sighed.

"I hope you know how to reverse things but…I helped and it's my fault as well." I said before walking towards the exit. "You don't have to say it isn't. I got into this mess and I'm going to fix things weather you like it or not!" I shouted before speeding out.

"NO!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!" I heard him shout as I headed in Sonic's direction.

_It's my mistake! You don't have to do this!_

"I'll do it myself Shadow!" I retorted. I sped past Rouge and Knuckles and I could've sworn they were shouting my name. I had to stop this madness, even if it meant I was going to be hurt in the process. I caught up with Sonic in Crazy Gadget a few seconds later.

"What happened to Shadow?" He asked seeing my grim look.

"We can worry about him later Sonic! We have to get Amy out of there!" I responded as we battled water-based and flying robots on our way to the research facility.

------------------

Shadow: A bit too emotional if you ask me.

Yep…not what I had in mind…funny I had the nerve to write this.

Shadow: Funny you had the nerve to make Eggman go deaf.

I did?

Eggman: (with hearing aid) Huh? What did you say?

OO; Oops…

Shadow: R&R! (Speeds out before Imperfection07 can shout that that's her line)


	30. Deleted Scene 2

Deleted Scene 2: Full Treasure Hunt

Reasons: _I didn't want to lose the space on my floppy disk and I wanted the story to progress faster. But the chapter is slightly funny in a few places…nah._

* * *

I blinked and said without thinking of a way to escape: "A robot on the top floor of this section next to a sort of vase."

"Good, now stay here." Rouge said.

"Or what?" I asked bitterly.

"You want to find out?" She asked with a sort of tone that caused me to flinch and shake my head. "I thought so…" Rouge said before she cleverly climbing up to the top level. I looked around and paused before seeing a GUN robot.

"COOL! A GUN ROBOT!!" I said out loud before clamping a hand over my mouth. Too late…the robot turned and aimed a laser gun at me. "Uh…Iron Boots for your thoughts?"

((CRUNCH!!))

Rouge landed on top of the robot.

"Shall we continue?" She asked as she held a shard from the Master Emerald.

"Um…okay?" I said uneasily. "Where do we go next?" I asked before hearing a splash and seeing a Sea Turtle in the patch of deep water. I had a bewildered look as I stared at Rouge.

"Let me guess…there."

"Well? You'd better get this question right: are you coming or not?" Rouge asked. I had seen this before…but where?

"Not even if you…" I said before she tripped me into falling over again. "Okay fine…have it your way." I should've listened to that red light in my head that told me to go.

I kept a good grip on the turtle and held my breath as we submerged. A few seconds passed and I felt my lungs cramp before we got to the surface. I dragged myself onto a patch of dry land and gasped for air before seeing Rouge land next to me on both feet as if the water didn't faze her. She looked like she hadn't even touched the water but I was soaked and my brown hair made me look like a chocolate brown version of Cousin It (minus the glasses).

Rouge looked up before climbing up the altar next to us.

"Well what do you know…these things can float!" She shouted down before dropping it towards me. I caught it and put it in the knapsack along with the other shard just as Rouge landed next to me. I didn't want to go back in the water so I got to another hint box

(_Under a chin_)

"Easy!" I said aloud before pointing in a direction. "Rouge, you see those red pillars over there?"

"Yes?"

"Just past there are three giant faces. Under one of them is a shard!" I explained.

"Good job kid! Did you come here before?"

"I saw a detailed map of it. Don't push your luck of me being successful every time." I said. Rouge shrugged before going in the direction I pointed her to. "This might not be so bad. At least once she's done, I'll be free to get out of here."

Rouge flew back to me with the third shard.

"Good job, now we must find out where Eggman is." Rouge said. My eye twitched. This wasn't what I had in mind.

"WHAT?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING!!" I said backing up.

"No, it's part of my mission. And something tells me you can help." The look on her face caused my greatest fear to pick up: being in a video game with the 'bad guys'.

"HELL NO!" I yelled before turning on my heel and…tripping over a tree root. "OOF!!" Not very courageous mind you… I was a bit dizzy when Rouge walked over, helped me up, and pulled me along. I could've sworn I saw chao flying around my head before getting my vision cleared.

"C'mon…just help me for a while longer and I'll leave you alone after that. You can even throw a restraining order at me!" Rouge said trying to make me think better of the situation as a vision of a giant lizard came to mind. Not working…definitely not working…

-------------

R&R Please!


	31. Deleted Scene 3

Deleted Scene 3: Mona's Boss Battle

A/N: Takes place after Mona receives a transmission from Rouge. **_Chrome Buster_** is a minor Boss Character © me.

* * *

Mona's eyes widened. "_I'd better get over there_." She muttered before running at a fast pace towards the Security Hall level.

* * *

"Sir, we've detected another intruder on the island."

"What is it?" The general looked at the screen and had it play in slow-motion. "Tch, it's just a kid." He was about to turn and walk off before the user continued.

"She's got the sword with her."

"WHAT?" That got him to listen and he watched. "It must be one of Eggman's allies…he helped our prisoner escape and must've given the sword to her."

"What should we do sir?"

"…send Chrome Buster after her. If she doesn't surrender, we'll have no choice but to destroy her and take the sword back by force. We can't let the swordstay inthe hands of that lunatic."

* * *

Inside a hangar, a pair of glowing jade eyes suddenly flashed revealing that the said "Chrome Buster" was activated.

* * *

Mona continued her run through the forest, aware of the time limit and not wasting time. A moment later she heard the sounds of something large and metallic running towards her from behind.

"What the…?" Mona skidded to a sudden halt as a four-legged mech sprang over her and landed in front. "_Uh-oh_…" She swallowed as it faced her.

The mech was a chrome color and had jade green eyes. It was cat-like with its metallic ears pinned straight backwards. It had huge claws and a short appendage for a tail. It seemed to resemble an anime-type mech since it had fangs and blue shields on its back, legs, tail appendage, and face (on the forehead).

"_There is **no** way my luck is **that** bad_." Mona's eye twitched.

* * *

"Ha! She doesn't look that threatening! Chrome Buster, get her!" The general ordered.

* * *

The cat-robot released a robotic drone (from War of the Worlds) before charging at the brunette who let out a yelp of panic and dodged. She then tried to get back on track only to find it blocked by the robot.

"Eh…nice kitty…" Mona backed up as it advanced menacingly. "Maybe I have a toy mouse… (Pause)…or maybe I'm the toy mouse…not that I wanted to be in the first place."

"_Uh…voice-in-head? A little help! **Something**? I'M IN DEEP TROUBLE HERE!_"

"_I can't! I'm busy with other matters!_" The voice replied.

"_OH THANKS A LOT!_" Her eyes narrowed.

The robot took this time to swipe at her only to miss. The brunette was obviously having the worst time of her life before grabbing the sword and aiming a powerful jolt of electricity at its forehead.

_**ZIIT!**_

The electricity knocked it off balance and sent the robot colliding into another part of the forest, the trees in its path fell atop one another.

"HA! I KNEW THAT THING WAS A PUSHOVER!" Mona shouted triumphantly before a tree was hurtled at her. "Uh-oh." Using whatever speed was in her new shoes, she dodged and came to an abrupt halt just as the robot came smashing out of the forest in its wake. The blue shield on its forehead was scorched and chipping from the massive amount of electricity.

* * *

"Should we send reinforcements?" The guard asked.

"No…she's capable of using the sword. I want to see if she is actually the Charger Emerald Warrior spoken of in that old legend."

"But what about Eggman and the…?"

"QUIET! Can't you see I'm watching something!"

* * *

"_Okay Mona, remember: in boss battles you need to hit these guys more than once…pretty easy, right_?" Mona kept her stance with the sword as she made eye contact with the robot. "_Let's see what this thing has: claws, armor, and probably some other robotic abilities. Okay…just keep calm and don't get scratched…kay?_"

She immediately saw the robot shining a red light at her from is open jaw and her knowledge of the boss battles made her run from it in realization before a blast of energy collided into the ground where she was earlier.

"_I can't make a run for it…so I guess I'll have to beat this stupid thing. (Sigh) I cannot believe I'm about to do this…_" Immediately, Mona ran towards a tree and stopped at least a foot away before shouting. "Here kitty-kitty-kitty! Get your mousy!"

Chrome Buster roared before charging at her only to miss, since she had jumped at the last possible moment, and collided with the tree trunk. It shook its head and a small portion of the armor came off revealing a greenish glow.

"Ah-ha… Now I've got it…" She continued looking at the blue shields on the robot. "It's just like the Egg-Golem!" Immediately after realizing her advantage, Mona delivered a strong slash to one of the leg shields that broke off and showed a bright green color as well. Mona grinned triumphantly, slashing the green chaos drive that was embedded inside the rear left leg. The chaos drive's color dulled as the leg deactivated.

The robot staggered as it was off-balance before Mona severed the tail and jumped back as it tried to claw her again.

"_I've got to make this quick…I haven't got much time…_" She glanced at the time and back at the robot.

Seven minutes left…

"Where's a super attack when you need one?" The brunette scowled before charging at the robot, dodging a well aimed claw, breaking a shield, dodging, sending out lightning bolts, destroying a chaos drive embedded in the right forepaw, and finally pouncing on the forehead.

Chrome Buster immediately began trying to shake her off despite it was now completely off balance.

"C'mon…tip over for me!" Mona clung onto the robot's 'ears' and the sword before clutching the shield's end. It was a bit sharp and she tried to ignore the pain coming from her fingertips. Her teeth clenched and she sharply breathed through them before finally tearing off the shield on the forehead revealing the full glow of the chaos drive inside before slashing it out. "BULLZEYE!"

With its energy depleted, the cat-robot's green eyes fizzled to a dark green before collapsing on itself. "My first boss battle… That…was…AWESOME!" She immediately ran off towards Security Hall yet again, smiling the whole time. "YAHOO!

Okay…so maybe she was a little too ecstatic about winning her first boss battle.

* * *

"Impossible! One of our strongest robots was beaten by a mere child!"

"I suppose to her it was just_ Child's Play_." The guard laughed before getting nailed on the head. "OW!"

"Weren't you supposed to be monitoring the island!"

"Uh…yes sir!"

"THEN GET TO IT! _Idiot_…"

* * *

Well…that's it until I make another. R&R! 


End file.
